Incentive
by dreamoutloud547
Summary: It all started on a simple summer day at the burrow, but what happens when Ron and Hermione are kidnapped and Harry and Ginny have to set out to save them? R/Hr and H/G TAKES PLACE RIGHT AFTER 5TH YEAR
1. Kidnapped

Harry Potter had been sleeping soundly until he heard voices coming from the downstairs landing. He grudgingly threw his legs over the side of the bed and pushed his glasses onto his vibrant green eyes. He unwillingly lifted himself off the bed and made his way downstairs, attempting to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

As he reached the bottom of the staircase he came face to face with a scene of reunion. Hermione had just arrived at the burrow. He watched as Mrs. Weasley came up and hugged her with Fred and George not far behind, each laying a hand on one of her shoulders. "Hello Hermione," they said simultaneously. Then there was Ginny, who came up and hugged her friend, and lastly Ron. Ron and Hermione stared into each other's eyes for a moment and then went to hug, their hug lingering longer then the rest.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione questioned after pulling away.

"Right here," Harry responded, a slight chuckle in his tone. She rushed up to hug him, and Harry could have sworn he saw Ginny digging her nails into her palms.

"Alright everyone, now that you are all up, how about we have breakfast?" Mrs. Weasley offered. Nodding their heads vigorously, they all made their way to the table. Hermione shared with everyone about her vacation with her parents, and Ron and Ginny in turn told her about how much they practiced Quidditch throughout the summer.

Harry on the other hand, had much more on his mind then vacations and Quidditch. All summer, he had not been able to shake the thoughts about the prophecy and _Sirius's_ death out of his head. Every time he thought of Sirius he felt a lump rise in his throat, forbidding speech. Although he knew that there was no way that Sirius was coming back, he felt the fact extremely hard to accept. Ginny pulled him out of his thoughts by waving her hand in front of his face. "Earth to Harry," she pursued. Harry snapped back into the present. "

"Right sorry, zoned out for a second." He responded.

"You seem to be doing that a lot lately, come walk with me. _Please_. " She responded, pulling him out of his chair and out the door.

Their fast pace slowed, and Harry said, "I'm fine Ginny really."

"No you aren't. I can see it in your eyes that you are hurting. You really don't have to keep it all balled up inside. Ron and Hermione are always willing to listen when you need to let it out. _I'm_ always willing to listen." Harry opened his mouth to respond, but she continued, "Harry, you always want to do it on your own, but you have so many people who are more then ready to help you through this tough time."

She abruptly stopped walking and he mirrored her. They stared at each other, his green eyes piercing into her blue ones. Suddenly he felt a tear slide down his cheek, others following suit. She pulled him into a hug and he clung to her, the tears now flowing freely.

Meanwhile, inside the house, Mrs. Weasley had sentenced Ron and Hermione to cleaning Ron's disastrous room. Hermione held up one of Ron's socks, which had been stuffed into the air vent.

"Ron, seriously, your hamper is about 3 feet away from here and you choose to shove it down the air vent?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe the hamper was full then." He retorted.

"Yeah right, I don't think any of these clothes on your floor have ever seen the inside of that hamper."

Ron chuckled and dove under his bed, returning with a water gun tucked under his forearm. "Hey look, my old water gun." He said.

Without realizing it, he accidently pulled the trigger and squirted Hermione.

"Ron!" She yelled, throwing a sandwich she had found on the floor at his face. They both burst out laughing.

"Oh, you will pay for that one," he threatened, and they began fighting over the water gun, both of them being squirted in the process. Eventually, the both ended up on the floor, Ron hovering over Hermione. "Told you so." He said breathlessly, and began to lean down to kiss her. But before he did, George burst open the door.

"Wow Ron, I've never seen you have so much fun cleaning." He chuckled. Ron jumped up and shot him a dirty look. George raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, Hermione, mum needs your help with something downstairs."

"A-alright." She stuttered and walked to the door, with one backward glance at Ron before exiting. Ron threw the gun at the wall.

Ron made his way downstairs with a haze of thought clouding his vision. He kept asking himself, _was I really just going to kiss her? _And in response his head screamed back, _Yes you git, you fancy her! _

As he was about to enter the kitchen Harry cornered him. "George just told me what happened upstairs! You fancy Hermione! Ginny told me so but I had been to thick to believe her." Harry told him.

"Oi! Does the whole household know about this! Leave it to George…" He trailed.

Harry clapped him on the shoulder.

"I hate to break it to you mate, but Hermione looks as flushed as ever, so good luck trying to deny what happened to your family."

Ron put his head in his hands. "Have you talked to her? Is she furious with me?" he questioned frantically.

"Nope. I haven't gotten a chance to talk to her yet. Ginny took that job and I talked to you first. You should probably ask her." Harry replied.

A landing above the boys, Hermione was pacing around the bedroom that she and Ginny were sharing. A million different thoughts were racing around inside her head. "He was going to kiss me Ginny! Ron was going to kiss ME!"

"Yes Hermione, that was established the first time you said it," Ginny said laughing. She continued, "You are obviously happy that he was going to, why don't you just tell him that that instead of reiterating the fact that my brother was going to kiss you to me."

Hermione looked torn. "Well there is a big problem with that, you see- what if it was just in the spur of the moment and he really doesn't have feelings for me?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Believe me, he does. He has talked non-stop about you all summer long. All I ever heard was: '**Hermione said, Remember the time when Hermione did this? I wonder how Hermione's vacation was?'** It was pretty annoying."

Hermione beamed up at her. "He really did that all summer?"

"Yes, now tell you what. Lets get the boys and go flying for a while. Maybe practice a little quidditch."

"But I don't have a broom with me."

"Ah, naive little Hermione. I think I certain redhead downstairs does have his broom and would be more then happy to put you on the back of his." She said, a sinister smile plastered on her face.

Hermione opened her mouth to protest but Ginny was already running downstairs.

"Ginny wait!"

Hermione made her way downstairs to find Ginny asking Ron and Harry about flying. She looked up at Ron who was nodding. He caught her eye and they both blushed.

"Hey Ron, Hermione doesn't have a broom with her. Do you mind if she rides with you?" Ginny asked with mock innocence. Harry seemed to take notice of this "innocence" and sniggered.

"Yeah okay. So lets get started then." Ron and Hermione began to make their way outside, and Harry followed behind with Ginny.

"You are very clever you know." He whispered in her ear.

"I know." She said laughing.

They made their way outside and the wind began to whip at their exposed skin. Ron noticed Hermione give a shudder and shrugged out of his sweatshirt.

"Here Hermione, take it you need it more then I do."

"Are you sure?"

He smiled and nodded, holding it out once more, and Hermione graciously took it.

They all made their way over to the shed and gathered their brooms. Harry and Ginny both gracefully rose up into the air and Harry began to chase her. Ron and Hermione could hear her distantly laughing.

Ron clambered up onto his broom. "You coming?" he asked her.

"Its ok, you know." She told him.

He looked at her quizzically. "I really don't have to ride on the back, I will probably slow you down." She told him.

"Hermione, you are as light as a feather, you won't slow me down. If you do not want to ride its ok-"

"No!" She exclaimed. "I mean- I do want to ride with you." She finished, while blushing. He smiled at her. "Well alright then. Hop on."

He reached back and pulled her on behind him, placing her hands around his waist. They were both blushing profusely.

"Ready?" he questioned. She nodded and he rose up into the air. They raced around the orchid. Hermione was laughing and telling Ron to slow down, and Ron responded to by saying, "Are you kidding? If anything we are going faster!"

Before they knew it they had flown out far from the burrow, making it look like a speck in the distance. They landed, both laughing. "So wouldn't you say I am quite the flying companion?" he asked jokingly. "Right you are Ronald Weasley," she responded. They stared at one another and began to lean in to kiss, but were interrupted by a rustle in the bushes.

"Really George?" Ron asked exasperetly, and Hermione sighed. They heard a low growl coming from the depths of the bushes. Hermione grabbed onto Ron's arm, and he pulled his wand out. "Who's there?" he called out.

"If this is a joke it is not funny!" Hermione yelled. When no answer came, a shared look of fear spread across their features. Another growl erupted, and out from the bushes emerged Fenrir Greyback, followed closely by Bellatrix Lestrange. Ron forced Hermione behind him.

"W-what are y-you d-doing here?" he spluttered, his wand shaking.

"Why we are on a mission for the dark lord, he needs us to collect a little incentive for Mr. Harry Potter." Greyback said with an added chuckle.

"Can we just get on with the torture and stop with all this talking?" Bellatrix asked, boredom clear in her tone. After hearing the word torture, Ron more forcefully placed Hermione behind him.

"Oh, don't even bother hiding her, she is not the one the dark lord wants. He-" but before Greyback had finished, Bellatrix was shouting, "CRUCIO!" and Ron fell to the ground writhing in pain. His screams pierced the once serene summer air, and he was thrashing as if being suffocated. As Hermione took one glance at him tears began to cascade down her wind burned cheeks. She could not contain shouts of her own and began to plead frantically with the evil witch before her.

"STOP IT! STOP IT! LEAVE HIM ALONE! LET HIM GO PLEASE!" Hermione shouted while sobbing. She picked up Ron's wand from the ground, for she did not have hers, and attempted to aim a curse at Bellatrix. But before she was able to utter the spell, Greyback had used expelliarmus at her and now all Hermione could think of to do was plead. "STOP TORTURING HIM PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING!"

Bellatrix just laughed at her, grabbing hold of Ron and Greyback while he prepared to apparate. Hermione did the only thing she could think of and grabbed on tight and apparated with them.

**What did you think? I plan to actually update this story every week, unlike my other stories, which I will hopefully be updating soon as well. Please review **


	2. Aftermath

**So here is the next chapter. I was able to update it a week after like I promised**** I hope to keep updating it weekly. I hope you like it. Just for the record in the story Harry is 15 and about to turn 16, Ginny is 14 and about to turn 15, and Ron and Hermione are both 16. Hope you like it**** Please Review it means a lot! I do not own these characters, just the plot line. **

Harry and Ginny were mid chase in the cool air when they heard a scream off in the distance. They both stopped abruptly and looked at one another, listening. The screams continued, piercing the air like a blade. "What the-" Harry started, who was interrupted by Ginny shouting, "IT'S RON!"

They both dove vertically towards the ground and crashed, toppling off of their brooms. As they scrambled up, they looked out north to see dark figures in the distance. The screaming continued. They bolted through the brush to try to reach them, but before they reached the clearing, the figures vanished, and the screaming ceased.

Harry shot a panicked look over at Ginny, only to find her face streamed with tears, and her hair wind blown from sprinting. "Ron! Hermione!" he called as loudly as he could, but when no answer came he said, "Lets go, we can't waste time. Hermione was with him, so she must be gone as well."

He grabbed her hand pulling her along with him as they ran at full speed toward the burrow. Once they were in close enough proximity Ginny began to call out, "DAD! MUM! WE NEED YOU! HELP!"

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley bolted out of the house, coming face to face with them. "What's wrong?" Mr. Weasley asked breathlessly. He looked around. "Where are Ron and Hermione?" He questioned, the possibilities beginning to invade his mind. Ginny began crying again, and Harry put his arms around her. "_They_ took them! It had to have been the Death Eaters! We have to do something! Who knows what could happen to them?" Harry said, tears beginning to fill his own eyes, and evidently everyone else's as well. "Arthur, quickly, place word at the Ministry! We need to move as quickly as possible!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. At this request, Mr. Weasley ran in the house to do so. His wife had moved over to Harry and Ginny, planning to hug them, but before she could do so, Harry was overcome by pain in his scar, feeling as if it was splitting his skull. He dropped to the ground, feeling Voldemort's feelings of triumph coursing through his veins, flowing through his blood like poison, as he knew what the triumph was.

After what felt like ages, Harry began to come back to himself, and a midnight black owl had arrived, carrying a slip of parchment. Ginny moved over to open it, her hands trembling.

"M-m-Mr. Harry Potter," she began, and continued, "I have taken what is m-most imp-portant to you, hoping to s-show you that c-coming to me is t-the best c-choice. I h-hope your clue helps you to f-find me."

Ginny finished reading, looking horrified. "Clue?" she whispered. Suddenly she shrieked in agony and began clutching her forearm. Harry and her mother rushed to her aid, noticing the words that had carved themselves there.

_Isn't this a great way of communication? Here is a riddle for you to behold. They are in a place were werewolves take flight, but don't cross them or they will __**bite**__. _The word bite was etched in the deepest. Ginny continued to screech in pain, and guilt began to sink into Harry. Ginny was endearing agony for _him_, Ron and Hermione were endearing **who knows what** for _him. _

The words on Ginny's arm began to fade, and her screaming had reduced to labored breaths. "I will go to fetch the murtlap essence from the cupboard." Her mother said, and then left to go find it. Harry turned to Ginny and pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back, clutching the back of his shirt to steady herself as sobs wracked her small body. "We will get them back. I'm going to search until I get to them. I will find them as quickly as I possibly can, so that you do not have to experience that again." He soothed.

Ginny sniffed. "But you are forgetting one small detail." she said. He pulled away to look at her. "And what is that?"

"I'm coming with you."

Ron and Hermione ended up in the dark, the cruciatis curse on Ron, finally over. They slowly and cautiously rose up and searched for each other. Hermione reached her hand out for Ron's, but was grabbed by a thick, hairy hand. Hermione's entire body went rigid. She heard a low growl erupt from the darkness.

"Bella, we have a spare. Can I have her?" She heard Greyback say. Hermione's breath caught in her throat, as she felt her hand being ripped away. Bellatrix lit a lantern and Ron grabbed Hermione and pulled her to him.

"Leave. Her. Alone." Ron all but snarled.

"Just wait until Harry Potter comes and the Dark Lord disposes of him. Then you can have the girl. The more incentive Mr. Potter has, the better." She told him.

He huffed. "Have it your way." Greyback said, and left.

"Where have you taken us?" Ron demanded.

It seemed that they had ended up in a cave. But it all did not make sense. _Why would they bring us here when it has nothing to do with anything? _Ron wondered. But as he looked at Bellatrix again who was now facing them, her wand outstretched, fear began to fill him up. He did not think that he could endure that agony again. He began to shake, and he felt Hermione tense up inside of his embrace.

"I won't let them hurt you," he whispered in her ear, thinking that only she could hear it. Obviously Bellatrix had heard it and started to cackle.

"Do you really think you have any control over that? You must be very naïve." Bellatrix said between cackles. She pointed her wand out at Ron and Hermione tried to position herself in front of him.

"You have done enough to him!" she shouted.

A smirk played itself across Bellatrix's face. "Oh, young love, how sweet! Fine, this should be fun, I will torture the mudblood instead."

Ron opened his mouth to protest but before he could utter a word shrieks erupted from Hermione's body. Ron moved to attack Bellatrix, but before he could get to her Lucius Malfoy had grabbed him and held him back as he flailed and kicked. "STOP! STOP! I'M BEGGING YOU!"

Bellatrix just laughed as if she was having the time of her life. Suddenly Snape arose from the depths of the cavern and Bellatrix abruptly stopped. "Well?" Lucius demanded. "The dark lord is holding a meeting. Leave the kids, we have each entrance blocked, they will never get out, unless they would like to die trying." He said. Lucius threw Ron against the wall and Hermione fell limp next to him. The three death eaters retreated and Ron once again encircled Hermione in his arms. Sobs began to wrack her limp body and Ron's eyes filled with tears as well. "We'll be okay," he kept saying, attempting to console her. But he began to question the truth of his words.

"What do you mean? You can't come with me. Do you know what could happen to you? They took Ron and Hermione because of how important they are to me. Think of what they will do to you." Harry said, and Ginny looked up at him. "I'm important to you?" Harry nodded vigorously but then looked away. They did not have time to be dealing with teenage angst. "Anyway, I can't see you get hurt. You have to stay here." He told her.

She shook her head. "You can be so thick sometimes. You can't go this alone Harry. When are you going to get it through your head that people want to help you? Ron is my brother and Hermione is one of my best friends. I can't just wait here not knowing anything. Not to mention the only way you have any idea where they are is this." She said, displaying her carved forearm. Harry hadn't even thought of that. "We can use the DA coins to communicate." He told her. She shook her head. "No. I'm coming with you."

"You aren't. I'm not about to put you in danger."

"I'm coming."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"YES." She said forcibly. It was only then that Harry realized that there was very little distance between them. Harry sighed and knew had had lost this battle. When he thought about the reality of the situation he realized that he really could not do this alone, and he knew for a fact that Ginny was not going to let him leave unless she was by his side.

"Fine. But lets get going. We have no time to spare." He told her.

She shook her head. "I know, but we have to leave after my parents have gone to bed. My mum will never let us leave. My dad repaired the car; so we are going to have to take it to get places considering neither of us can apparate. We will also pack a tent, so we need to get that from the attic."

Harry nodded. "Alright. Go fix up your arm and pack your things. Make sure you pack murtlap essence; we will leave at 11, and find somewhere to pitch the tent. We will then have to figure out what this clue means."

Ginny put her hand on his shoulder. "Good choice." She said and walked into the house. Harry smiled at her comment, but it immediately faded. He followed her into the house and went to his temporary room.

He and Ginny were sitting at the table with her mother and father, and they were discussing what they were going to do to find Ron and Hermione. Ginny and Harry stayed quiet throughout the discussion, and then when they stated that they were heading off to bed Ginny ran up and hugged both of them. "I love you." She told them and they smiled back at her. They smiled and her mother smoothed her hair. "We love you too sweetie." She said, and with that they departed up the stairs. Ginny left a note taped to the cupboard, explaining what they had set out to do. Harry then held out his hand to her, and she took it. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes." She told him, and they set out into the darkness, hand in hand.

**So how was it? Please review and let me know, I want to make it as good as possible. Next chapter should be up next weekend or possibly earlier if I can find time.**


	3. New Plans

**So here is chapter 3. I feel very proud of myself to have stayed on my schedule of a chapter per week**** I hope you guys like this please review it motivates me to keep going**

**Unfortunately I don't own these characters**** but the plot is all mine! Just for the record I was so tired while writing this so sorry if their are any errors:(**

Harry and Ginny flew the car out into a wood that Ginny recognized as a place she used to go to with her brothers. When landing, they heard all the animals scattering, for the rum of the car's engine had scared them out of their wits. Ginny stepped out of the passenger side and examined the familiar willow trees that stood before her. "It's like nothing has changed," she muttered to herself.

It was only shortly after when she noticed Harry attempting to pitch the tent. She came up behind him and grabbed the hand that was grasping his wand. She felt him shudder at the sudden contact, and a blush rose to her cheeks. _I probably just scared him,_ she thought to herself.

"You are flicking it the wrong way. It is just going to keep sagging if you don't stop flicking it to the left. The motion is right and then up." She forced his hand into the motion and the tent rose up and planted itself before their eyes. "Thanks," he said.

"No problem." she replied. They both entered the tent.

It never failed to astonish Harry when he saw the amount of room the tent contained. It still looked the same as it had looked on the night of the Qudditch World Cup. Although, when Harry thought about it, he realized that he had never actually made it through an entire night in the tent, considering last time the Death Eaters had attacked in the middle of the night and they had all had to evacuate. _Wow,_ Harry thought, _last time we used this tent the Death Eaters had posed as a problem, and sure enough they were at it again. _

"I remember the last time my parents took us camping here," Ginny started. "It was right after your second year, and not to long after you and Ron were chased by giant spiders. Fred and George played a shadow of a giant spider on the side of the tent and started screaming, '_Look! Look what's outside! Spider! Spider!' _and Ron went absolutely ballistic. I think that it was just about the most hilarious thing I've ever seen." she finished. They both laughed, but then Harry began to see tears forming in her deep brown eyes. She tried to wipe them away, but Harry just pulled her into an embrace, Harry knew how devastating that this whole thing must be for her considering that Ginny rarely cried. In fact, she had probably done more crying in that one day then she had in the past year.

"We will get them back, even if it's the last thing I do." he told her.

She sniffed and nodded against his chest. "And that is why I am here with you. To make sure that this is not the last thing you ever do." she told him. As Harry held on to her, he began to want to cry again too. He held it in though, and made a vow to never let the tears leak through when Ginny was around. He wanted to stay strong for her.

At the moment, Harry felt closer to Ginny then ever before. She pulled away and stared at her forearm. Harry felt his heart sink in his chest at the absence of her arms around him. "We have to figure out what this clue means," she told him.

"Oh. Right. That is the way we are going to get to them."

Throughout all of the planning to leave he had completely forgotten about the words that had carved themselves into Ginny's arm only hours earlier. _A place where the werewolves take flight…_

They both sat in silence for a while, both absorbed in their thoughts, when something suddenly clicked in Harry's head. "Ginny!" he exclaimed. "Peter Pettigrew was there with Lupin and the Marauders when they disappeared down the tunnel under the whomping willow on full moons! He probably gave Voldemort the idea to keep Ron and Hermione there because they are not many people at Hogwarts! _Where the werewolves take flight!_ Think about it!" Ginny beamed at him.

"Harry you are a genius!" She shrieked, and jumped into his arms.

After about a half an hour Hermione had stopped crying. She was still lying on Ron's chest while he gently stroked her hair. Very abruptly Hermione sat up to look at him and whispered, "Ron, what if Harry comes after us alone! What if he sneaks out and tries to defend himself! He is going to get himself killed!"

Ron felt a lump rise in his throat upon hearing this. He thought about what to say to Hermione. He couldn't say that Harry would not do it, because he knew that he most likely would, but he knew that it would make things sound 100 times worse if he agreed that Harry would do so.

He settled for just saying, "I know" but it did not make a difference, for Hermione had begun to cry again. It killed him inside to see her cry. But as much as it hurt, it was nothing compared to the way he felt when they were torturing her. He would have them torture himself over her any day to keep her from enduring the agony again. When she was screaming it was as if darkness clouded his vision with flashes of white-hot anger coming in and out, screaming at him to help her.

It seemed that ever since he had saved her from that troll in 1st year, Ron had always felt the need to protect her. Hence why he barfed up slugs in 2nd year. And he would continue to protect her. Forever and always.

Harry and Ginny were still overjoyed at their discovery and were planning on how to approach the shrieking shack, when Harry fell to the ground, unconsciously taking Ginny with him. Agony overtook him, as his scar seared with pain. His whole world went black, and soon he found himself staring at many watchful Death Eaters. He was not himself though. He _was_ Voldemort.

They were in an unidentifiable spot that was lit only by a small lantern light. The Death Eaters seemed to be completely absorbed in their meeting. All of their eyes focused on their master. He was standing at the head of the table with Nangini around his shoulders. "The Potter boy is not going to come fast enough, I can tell." He felt himself hiss. Pettigrew tentatively raised his hand.

"Surely you don't have something to add Wormtail?" he snarled.

"W-well, maybe y-you should send h-him another clue, but it has only been a d-day he probably h-hasn't figured it out yet. O-or you could j-just tell him where we a-are." Pettigrew stuttered. He laughed, and an icy cold air filled the room. He then raised his wand and placed the crutiatis curse on Wormtail, who shrieked in pain. "Great suggestion friend," he said coldly, causing all of the Death Eaters to laugh. Bellatrix then spoke up. "My lord, I think it would be helpful to kill one of the kids and then alert him about it. I think that would really get him going. We should just kill one of them early, its not like they won't all die eventually anyways. I would happily fulfill the task."

Great happiness filled Voldemort upon hearing the suggestion. "Yes, yes wonderful. At least I have one servant with good ideas. I was going to wait a week or so to kill one of them, but you are right, why wait? And for your information Wormtail, I cannot let him know where we are exactly because I do not want members of the Order to set out to assist him, and kill some of you servants. As you know, I like to have a lot of people around to serve me. I need to make sure he sets out to figure out the clue on his own. We will wait till tomorrow evening and kill the red headed boy. Greyback, you can have the girl after she watches her boyfriend die. Look at me, I feel so generous."

Harry was suddenly back in the tent with Ginny again, and found her trying to revive him. "Harry are you ok? What happened?" she asked frantically. Harry's faced paled.

"He is going to kill Ron."

**All right so how was it? Bad? Good? Great? Yeah, I know this was one of the suckier chapters, and it was also the hardest, but I promise that they will get much better. So Harry and Ginny have the destination? We will just have to see what happens. I will try to post as soon as I can but it will most likely be up next weekend. Please review!**


	4. Shrieking

**So it is still Sunday, and I still got this chapter up this weekend. Wow, I really didn't realize how hard this story was going to be until I started writing it so I'm sorry if the chapters aren't that good and living up to what they could be**** I hope you guys like it though**** By the way, I know that Dumbledore did not show Harry the memories in the pensieve in the fifth book, but I am going to say he did for the purposes of this story. **

All the color drained from Ginny's face as she registered what Harry had said. "They're w-what? How do you know?" she questioned frantically.

"It was what happened in 5th year…the night that your father was attacked. I saw it. I _was _it."

Ginny shuddered. "We have to go."

"I know. Get everything back into the car. If we can manage to navigate our way to the train tracks leading to Hogwarts we can use them to lead us there, we will be able to get inside the shrieking shack."

Ginny nodded and started to go, but then hesitated. "Harry? What if we are wrong? What if they aren't at the shrieking shack?"

"We have no other options. I honestly have no clue as to what else the clue could mean. We don't have time to sit around and contemplate it. We can contemplate it on the road let's go."

He turned to leave but Ginny stopped him once again. "Harry, how are we going to get Ron and Hermione when we get there?"

Harry walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulders. His electric green eyes were filled with emotion as they pierced into hers. "Again, I don't know. But they will have to get through me before I will let them anywhere near you." He told her. She nodded, still staring into his eyes. She then reached up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. She said, "They don't get braver then you."

Hermione awoke, still in Ron's arms from the night before, her eyes aching from crying. She turned to look at him and brushed the hair out of his face. She laid a hand on his cheek, and continued to sit there, watching him sleep. He looked peaceful, and she loved every moment of seeing him this way. It was the only form of peace that she had felt in what felt like forever. She was snapped out of her trance when she heard the scuffling of footsteps behind her. She panicked, then laid her head back on Ron's chest and pretended to sleep. She opened her eyes a crack to find Narcissa and Bellatrix before them. Bellatrix just laughed.

"It is so funny how they think they can save each other, when really we could kill both of them in a matter of seconds. The blood-traitor will soon know what that feels like." she said, amusement coloring her tone. Hermione's whole body tensed, and she felt as if someone had just knocked the wind out of her. She felt numb to her surroundings, as her mind for the first time had difficulty wrapping itself around what it had just heard. _They can't kill Ron, they can't. We are apparently here for a reason, what good would it do to kill him? They won't do it. _She repeated this multiple times in her head, but she knew that it was no use. Her constant self-reassurances would not sway the minds of multiple bloodthirsty death eaters. Bellatrix reached down with her frigid hand, wrapping her long, thin fingers around Hermione's wrist, yanking her up and out of Ron's embrace. Hermione's eyes snapped open and darted to Bellatrix's other hand where she was clutching a sharp, silver, dagger. She clamped them shut again and tried to block out what she knew would be upcoming pain.

"Hey Cissy, want to see how filthy a mud blood's blood can be?" Bellatrix asked.

"Does the dark lord really want you to mess with them? Won't he need them in certain condition to fulfill his tasks?" she contradicted.

"Oh why not, do you think any of us would really mind a little bloodshed? The cave is so boring, I need some entertainment."

"Well, when you put it that way, it's a hard point to argue."

"Exactly. What's the fun in having guests if you cant _hang _with them."

All Hermione felt was the tip of the blade on her arm before she heard it clang to the ground. She heard a crunch noise and saw Ron flinging blows at Bellatrix. When she regained composure, she grabbed his hands forcing them behind his back and stated dragging him away into the dark depths within the cave.

Hermione headed after them but was overcome with the difficulty of finding them in the pitch-black darkness. She did the only thing she could think of, and tried to follow his voice.

"Ron!" She called. "Hermione!" he called back. "Ron!" "He-" before he could finish uttering her name he was silenced.

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks and listened for any noise to prove to herself that he was not silenced _for good. _Suddenly, screams like none that she had ever heard erupted into the air. She had heard Ron scream before, but not ever like this. The shrieks that he was letting out were louder then if 10 people had been screaming. Each shriek became more sharp and deafening, cutting through the darkness forcefully, like a large axe. Hermione broke out into a run, sprinting faster then she had ever done in her entire life. She knew she had to do everything she could to try to stop them from hurting him further or doing worse to him…

She ran and ran for what felt like hours, but was really only a few minutes, feeling the darkness and the screams crushing her more and more as she ran on. She began to feel herself nearing the source of the shrieking, and as she felt inches away, an invisible wall met her. Behind it she could make out the figures of what were most likely Bellatrix and Narcissa, with Ron and their feet.

She could see his shadow rolling and trashing, ramming the walls on either side of him. Hermione pounded on the invisible wall in front of her, begging for mercy on him. Though no matter how loudly she pleaded and pounded, it was still no use. For Ron's numerous shrieks were enough to drown out any other noise within the cave. Heck, they were loud enough to drown out the sounds of an entire forest. Hermione knew though that the cave was probably protected with enchantments so that no outsiders could see or hear them, wherever they were.

Ron's pain began to fill Hermione up. She had never seen someone experience as much pain as Ron had been enduring. She settled for screaming his name, although the screams came out somewhat broken up as sobs for him wracked her body. Other death eaters had come to see what was going on, and Hermione faintly felt herself being lifted up by her elbows and dragged back. She suddenly realized that she was back where she and Ron had been. She continued to sit there until no more tears were escaping. She could still feel him screaming, and although she was still crying, she had no more tears left.

Dizziness began to overtake her, but she was once again brought back to reality when she was kicked in the side. "You will have to experience that too if you try to mess with me like you boyfriend did." Bellatrix told her. Hermione's eyes averted to the limp body of Ron who was crying next to her.

She gulped and nodded to Bellatrix, and after seeing her exit she grabbed Ron, and they both grasped each other for dear life. Although she was extremely relieved that he was still alive, they both had the feeling of being in never ending darkness, in a tunnel with no light at the end, a dead end.

Harry and Ginny were in the sky, on the path of the train tracks. Ginny's leg was frantically bopping up and down. Harry reached over and grasped her hand.

Their entire ride to Hogwarts was silent. They really did not have anything to say. Small talk would not be appropriate, and neither would consolation, for things were not looking up.

After driving for a good amount of time, the finally arrived at the gates of Hogwarts. They flew the car above the gate and parked the car a good distance from the Whomping willow. At which time they both ran towards the tunnel and climbed inside, grasping each other's hand tightly in fear that they would be separated. They followed the tunnel as far as it went and entered the shrieking shack. They ran around, looking for any sign of movement. When they found nothing, they looked at one another in distress. "They aren't here." Ginny stated.

Suddenly the current silence was suddenly filled with a gasp of pain from Ginny. The old words had faded and new ones were making their way into her arm. She was closing her eyes tightly, trying not to scream or cry. Harry looked around once again, afraid that someone was watching them. Harry glanced back at Ginny's arm and saw the words that had no taken their presence there.

_How did I guess that this would be the first place you would look, keep trying. Here's another hint. The place is in my past. Oh yeah, and the blood traitor is dead. I suggest you hurry it up before the girl has the same fate._

**So this story is pretty depressing to write, I just want something HAPPY to happen geez hahaha. I guess we will have to see. Please review. There will most likely not be torture in the next chapter just for the record, but you know, it's hard not having torture when Bellatrix is involved. Also, I know that the chapters have seemed very similar, but I am hoping to add some new stuff to happen very soon. And I think u guys are going to really like one of the soon coming chapters3 Please Review! **


	5. Imperio

**Ok, I am SOSOSSOSOSOSOSOSOSOS SORRY that I havn't gotten this up sooner. I have been trying for almost 2 weeks but fanfiction refused to let me upload anything Harry Potter or Twilight related**** But its working now so were all good yayy. All right, so here is chapter 5**** I hope everyone likes it. Just for the record Ron and Hermione have been kidnapped and Harry and Ginny have been out trying to find where they are for about three weeks now. Also, I want to thank my amazing friend Brianna, she really helps me out when I am having writers block on this story. **

**Unfortunately, I do not own these characters**** They belong to the incredible J.K. Rowling**

**Enjoy**

Ron and Hermione were sitting in each other's embrace, savoring the comfort radiating off of one another.

Ron looked down at Hermione and absentmindedly began playing with her curls, while she started tracing patterns on his palms. Out of the blue, they both heard footsteps clambering up the tunnels of the misshapen cavern.

Ron instinctively wrapped his arms tighter around Hermione, feeling the adrenaline and fear begin to course through his veins, while she clutched him as tight as she could. The volume of the footsteps grew gradually louder until the noise ceased all together.

They both slowly looked up, but wanted to hide their eyes once again when they were met with the tall, white figure with red slits for eyes standing before them. Hermione buried her face in Ron's chest.

They had both heard stories from Harry about Voldemort and what he looked like, but they had never actually seen him in person, and it was almost too much to bear. He inched closer and closer to them, as if examining, and then ran his practically translucent, rough hand over Hermione's head.

It was a movement to which Ron bravely shoved his hand away. Voldemort chuckled slightly, then turned to Fenrir Greyback and said,

"Now that I think about it, I think I will graciously give Mr. Potter more time to arrive before we kill our guests."

Greyback looked taken aback. "But-but My Lord surely not, you said that you were going to kill the boy so I could take the girl for fun."

"Yes, and you will still get the girl. I just feel that since they are both still in a decent state and could be of use in the near future, I think I will leave them to suffer a little bit longer then planned. Or actually… I think I will be even more generous and let one of them do the honor of killing the other. This is how they can come in handy; we can use them as entertainment while we wait for the arrival of our main target. Fetch your fellow death eaters, I think they might enjoy this."

"But I am still getting the girl…. correct?"

"YES! Now go, you are testing my patience, I am waiting for the show to begin."

Greyback bowed and left, his deep grumbling laughter echoing off the walls of the cave.

Voldemort turned back to Ron and Hermione, who were both staring at each other, the color drained from their faces completely. This current realization of what was to come made them look as if they were corpses.

_Well they soon will be, _Voldemort thought.

Death eaters began filling into the part of the cave in pairs. Finally, when all had arrived, Voldemort faced Ron and Hermione. He pointed his wand at Hermione and said _Imperio. _He decided to voice his orders to her out loud, for all to hear.

"Get up" he told her, and she obliged, reluctance somewhat leaking through her now possessed features. "Use Dolohov's wand." he continued. She walked over to Dolohov and held out her hand for the wand. He placed it in her hand, and she once again turned to face Voldemort.

"Now, you will use my personal favorite, the killing curse." he ordered.

She slowly raised the wand, pointing it in Ron's direction, clearly fighting the order on the inside. Ron's eyes widened.

She inched closer and closer to him, but then dropped the wand. Voldemort's face was contorted with rage. "PICK. IT. UP"

Hermione just stood still, not responding. Voldemort shouted, "ARGH!" and Hermione came back to herself, the curse having been lifted. She dashed over to Ron, wrapping her arms around him as if she was never going to let go as he did the same. Voldemort walked over and yanked her arm. "You are going to pay for that. It could be today, or maybe tomorrow. You will NEVER. KNOW. WHEN."

Hermione gulped and nodded. He then threw down her arm and left, the other Death Eaters Following in his wake.

"You fought it. How did you do it? You saved my life. Hermione, I don't know how to thank you." Ron told her.

She shook her head. "Just be here, never let me go. I could never have killed you, I would never be able to live with myself, and I can't imagine not having you." She said, tears falling from her eyes.

They both looked up at one another and Ron brushed the tears off of her face with his thumb. "I'm not going to let you go." He told her, inching closer and closer to her face, when finally their lips met.

The kiss was very gentle, but grew deeper, as they both responded with equal enthusiasm. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his snaked around her waist. After what felt like over an hour but was really only a few minutes, they finally pulled apart for air, and Ron rested his forehead against hers. They were both breathing very heavy. "Wow." he said. She nodded. "Wow." she repeated, and kissed him again.

Harry was trying to keep his composure as the tears threatened to spill over, and Ginny had already lost that battle. _Ron can't be dead, he has to be lying, _he thought. He knew he couldn't break down, and that he needed to figure out this clue. And soon. It was the only hope to save Hermione and that they would find Ron…alive.

_Places from my past…._

Harry thought about the places that Dumbledore had shown him in the Pensieve. There had of course been Hogwarts, the orphanage, his grandfather's house, his father's house and the cave where he went as a child. As he recited the last place for a hundredth time in his head, he realized something. _Cave..WHERE THE WEREWOLVES TAKE FLIGHT, It is the only one that makes sense!_

"Ginny? Ginny come here for a second." he told her.

She looked up at him, tears clouding her bright blue eyes. She nodded and moved over to him.

"Last year, Dumbledore showed me memories that he collected. They were all from Dumbledore's past. Voldemort must've known I had seen them, because otherwise the clue would not have been of use to me. There is a cave that Voldemort visited as a child. Think about it, the cave is a place from his past AND werewolves would most likely go there."

Ginny's face gained a bit of its color back, as she pondered this.

"You may be right, and even if you aren't we have to check any place we think could possibly be it. But how will we find it?"

"That is the problem. I don't know exactly where it is, or how we are going to get there from here."

Ginny pondered this for a moment. "We are going to have to floo someone, someone who can apparate. You will have to describe what you have seen in depth to them, and hope that we can get there. I think that we should find The Leaky Cauldron and floo Fred and George. I think Voldemort will expect us to bring someone from the order or Dumbledore, and will be well prepared. I think we will have an advantage if we use the element of surprise."

"I agree, but how would Fred and George be the element of surprise?"

"Well it may not catch him completely off guard, but do you think Voldemort has ever experienced a canary cream?"

**So there you have it, chapter 6**** Please review and let me know if you liked it**** Things will start picking up speed in the next chapter, so get ready**


	6. Traps

**All right so here it is I hope you guys like it. So currently, Ron and Hermione have been kidnapped for three weeks or so, and the school year has not started yet because they were kidnapped in the way beginning of the summer. And yes, I realize that Harry and Ginny's apparation plan would normally most likely not be able to work but for this story's purposes, it can. **

**Also, thank you so much to everyone who is keeping up with and reviewing this story! I cannot even express how much it means to me, and it motivates me to keep on writing So all in all, I hope you guys enjoy this**

After a couple hours of difficult navigation, Harry and Ginny finally managed to reach the Leaky Cauldron. They brought the car to a halt in front it, and Harry got out of the car to peer in the window, checking to make sure that no one they knew was inside. They could not afford to be held up. They needed to get Fred and George and get to this cave. They were clueless as to whether or not Ron and Hermione were ok, or even alive for that matter. But they did know that if they waited too long they would not be for sure.

When he knew the coast was clear Harry motioned for Ginny to come over. She got out of the car and they both moved into the restaurant, walking over to the fireplace and picking up the wooden bowl containing floo powder. He threw the powder, shouted, "Weasley's Wizard Weazes!" and dipped his head into the green flames.

Harry was then brought face to face with the vibrant colors radiating off of Fred and George's joke shop. "Fred? George?" he whispered. When no answer came he called out again a little more loudly, "George? Fred?"

He turned his head to peer in the doorway as George entered the office. "Merlin! Harry! Where have you been? Why are you here? Mum has been a lunatic lately!"

"Shut up George, just let me explain. We need your help. Ginny and I believe that you and Fred may be the key to getting Ron and Hermione back." Harry told him.

"Me and Fred?" George questioned, utterly confused.

Harry explained his and Ginny's theory to him.

"I think you are right in not bringing The Order. I agree that You Know Who will suspect it." George said. He then called out, "Fred, come here a second."

Harry heard footsteps coming up the stairs and then Fred appeared next to George in the office. After explaining the theory over again to Fred, both of the twins seemed to be on board.

"So I know you need us for the apparation to this place you think they might be, but what types of products did you have in mind?" Fred questioned.

"Well we were thinking the instant darkness powder and decoy detonators. We will need to create a diversion to grab onto Ron and Hermione, and then we can use the darkness powder to escape. It's our best bet." Harry told them.

They both nodded and in unison said, "Lets do it."

"Great. Meet Ginny and I at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Alright."

Harry pulled back out of the green flames, turned around, and nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Hello Harry." The twins said in unison.

"Wow I forgot how quickly you two could get here."

Ginny then appeared next to the fireplace and ran to hug her brothers tightly. "Hey sis." George said.

"You know mum is going to have a fit with you." Fred told her jokingly.

"And that is exactly why you two will not tell her where we are." Ginny told him.

"Us? A disturbance to a plan? Where would you possibly get that idea from?"

Ginny slapped her hand to her forehead. "Oh what was I thinking!"

Harry laughed a bit at the exchange. "Ok we have to go. I have the image all pictured in my mind and we can't afford to waste time. We are going to have to apparate out of sight of the entrance to the cave."

They all nodded and grabbed onto one another. Harry closed his eyes tightly and pictured the cave, feeling walls pushing in on him from all sides. He opened his eyes to find himself, Fred, George, and Ginny all perched on a large ledge above an ocean. They looked up to see the cave entrance above their heads.

"We can climb come on." Ginny said as she began to scale up to the entrance.

"Wait, Ginny." Harry said.

She turned to look at him. "Yes?"

He walked up to her and rested a hand on her cheek. "Be careful. I don't want to loose you."

"I feel the same way about you Harry."

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before he pulled her in for a passionate kiss. She responded with equal enthusiasm, jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist. Fred and George laughed then coughed, causing Harry and Ginny to break for air. Ginny smiled, turned and began to scale the wall once again.

Harry stood still for a moment, still feeling blissful from the kiss.

"Mate, you do know how lucky you are that we saw that instead of Ron."

Harry smiled and scaled the wall after Ginny.

When Fred and George joined them at the entrance, they saw that the cave had three different ways to go. They sent a Decoy Detonator down the third and took off down the second as a first guess.

They heard choruses of, _what's that noise, _and _Where's it coming from? _From the third tunnel, but they ignored it and pursued on towards the back of the second. The entire tunnel had been darkness until they noticed a couple torchlights up ahead. They pushed on harder then ever and were suddenly brought face to face with Ron and Hermione. Ron had been holding a sleeping Hermione in his lap, stroking her hair. He looked up when he heard them approach.

"Harry? Fred? George? Ginny? Hermione wake up quick!" Ron whispered excitedly while prodding Hermione's shoulder. "What?" Hermione asked groggily.

Her eyes then averted to them standing in front of her.

"Oh my gosh. How did you find us?" She asked, tears of happiness falling down her cheeks as she stood up.

"We will explain later. Come on we have to get out of here, we've got a plan you need to come with us, and I highly doubt you can apparate when inside of here." Harry told them urgently.

"Harry, we can't leave. They told us when we first got here that there are traps that will kill us if we try to get out." Hermione explained.

"Well we did get in here didn't we, so maybe the traps are not up at the moment? Come on what other choice to we have?" Ginny asked.

Ron and Hermione nodded as Hermione reached down to pull Ron up. Harry held his hand out to them and they all took off sprinting back through the tunnel. As they were running, things started being thrown from the walls that seemed to be daggers. They ducked frequently, doing all they could not to be hit. _Yeah here are the traps,_ Harry thought.

They were brought to an abrupt halt when some lights came on ahead and a large sphinx positioned itself in front of them. It roared extremely loudly, no doubt alerting Voldemort and the Death Eaters that the prisoners were escaping. The sphinx then struck out its paw violently, slashing a deep gash into Hermione's arm, causing her to shriek in agony. The blood began flowing fast, and then Sphinx began charging.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled, grabbing her to support were when he noticed her knees beginning to wobble from the blood loss.

They were about to attempt to move out of the way of the monster when Snape appeared, his wand held out at it. Suddenly, the sphinx was trying to move, but was held up by what seemed to be an invisible wall. "Go!" Snape shouted.

They all could not be more surprised at the help they were receiving, but took it all the same. Ron, who had taken extreme notice of Hermione's condition, (which was getting worse) picked her up and carried her as they kept on running.

All they could see was darkness up ahead, but they suddenly heard many pairs of footsteps behind them, causing them to push on harder.

"They're escaping!" they heard Bellatrix shriek. "No they aren't!" Lucius screamed directly after. Lucius reached out and grabbed onto Ginny.

She eagerly tried to shake him off, but his hold was too strong. Harry stopped and shouted, "Get off of her! Petrificus Totalus!"

Lucius dropped Ginny and fell to the ground.

After Ginny was free they kept on going, with Bellatrix and a good amount of Death Eaters gaining on them.

When they were at last met with the entrance to the cave. George threw the instant darkness powder back at the Death Eaters and they apparated away.

They ended up in the back yard of the burrow, the serenity of the air seeming very foreign. It did not last long though, for Ron began shouting.

"No Hermione stay with me! Look at me! You are going to be ok! You have to make it! You have to! Don't leave me!"

It was then that they noticed Hermione was unconscious, motionless, and covered in blood in Ron's arms.

**So what did you think? Please review!**


	7. Explanations

**So here is chapter 7 It was definitely different to right then my other chapters because of the different locations and all of that. So please let me know what you think and enjoy **

**I really wish I owned these characters **

They all rushed over to where Ron was now leaning over Hermione, trying to coax movement out of her.

All they could hear was Ron yelling, "Come on Hermione! Open your eyes for me! We've made it home, don't die on me now!"

Ginny grabbed Hermione's wrist and felt for a pulse. "Her pulse is really weak, get help!" Ginny shouted.

Fred ran into the house, calling out to his mum. He came running back with Mrs. Weasley on his heels, worry etched all over her face.

"What's happened, what's wrong? Oh my goodness you are all back! Oh my, Hermione! What's-" she was cut off in her rant by Ron.  
"Mum, we will explain it all at Saint Mungos AFTER Hermione has seen a healer!"

Mrs. Weasley's heart constricted as she saw the state of the children, and the tears that were now cascading down her youngest son's face.

"We will have to floo, I do not think it is safe for Hermione to apparate again. Fred and George, go back and start letting everyone know what is going on, I will come join you in a little while." She said, and rushed inside.

Everyone followed her, Ron and Harry grabbing Hermione and carrying her into the house. They walked straight over to the fireplace where Mrs. Weasley was ready with the powder in hand.

After each flooing to the hospital they rushed Hermione over to the desk.

"We have an emergency, she needs a doctor right now!" Harry told the witch.

Ron had now resorted to using his shirt to clot up the blood flow, for Hermione was loosing too much and he knew it.

The witch's eyes widened at the amount of blood and called down for a healer straightaway.

Three healers appeared with a stretcher to take Hermione on. They placed her on it and began to wheel away, Ron following close behind.

Two of the healers kept wheeling Hermione away, but the third turned to face Ron.

"Are you family?" he asked.

"No-no not family." Ron sputtered.

"Well, I'm sorry but I can not let you pass."

"But I have to be with her! I promised her I wouldn't let go! I promised!"

"I'm sorry son." The healer said. Ron began to try to get to Hermione.

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE! LET ME THROUGH! I PROMISED HER! I PROMISED HER!"

The healer could not hold Ron back any longer so Harry had to step in and restrain his best friend.

"Ron, it's ok they're going to take care of her, you have to let them take her." Harry consoled him. Ginny and his mother then walked over.

Ginny embraced Ron, grabbing him tightly as he cried into her shoulder. His mother walked over and put her hand on his back, rubbing soothing circles. She had never seen Ron so distraught, and it made her scared to think about what the kids had been going through in this month that passed.

Ginny led Ron over to the couch. She sat him down and curled up next to Harry. Ron didn't even question this; at the moment he had more to worry about then being a protective older brother.

Mrs. Weasley walked over to join them. She turned to Ginny and Harry. "You two have some explaining to do." She said.

Harry went to speak but Ginny stopped him. "I got it." She said.

"Ever since the night of Ron and Hermione's kidnapping, we have been out searching for them. You-know-who sent us a few more messages on my arm, and for a while even made us think that Ron was dead. When we finally figured out the place that he had taken them too, we knew that we could not bring anyone from the Order, because he would be expecting that, and would be prepared to defend himself against it. We needed to apparate, so we flooed Fred and George at the Leaky Cauldron to ask them to come with us and used their products as a sort of surprise. After reaching Ron and Hermione, we took them and began to run back, but we encountered traps on the way out. We came face to face with a Sphinx who swiped at Hermione and got her badly. Ron carried her back, but she's lost a lot of blood and-and-"

Ginny could not bring herself to continue, so she just buried her face in Harry's chest.

"Where was he keeping them?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"It was a cave that was important to him as a child. Dumbledore had told me about it last year." Harry answered.

Mrs. Weasley sank down into her chair, not ready to hear more. She was horrified at what her children must have been enduring.

Ron had pulled his knees up against him, not saying a word, just staring blankly at the wall. Mrs. Weasley returned to the burrow to help Fred and George floo everyone and let them know what was going on, while Ginny, Harry and Ron stayed curled up on the couch, each absorbed in their own thoughts and not saying a word.

They had been waiting for two hours when Hermione's healer came back out. Ron jumped up out of his seat.

"Is she okay? Can I see her? Is she awake? Did she loose too much blood? How is she?" he questioned frantically.

"We've done everything that we can, but right now Hermione is in a coma, and we can not tell you for sure whether or not she will wake."

Ginny buried her face in Harry's chest again, trying to suppress her tears while he attempted to hide his own. Ron attempted to compose himself. He gulped and nodded. "Can I see her?"

The healer nodded and led Ron into Hermione's room.

"I'll leave you alone." He said, the healer said and left the room.

Ron walked over to Hermione's bed, feeling his heart crumble as he took in how broken she looked. He sat down next to her and grabbed her hand in his.

"Hey Mione. I doubt you can hear me right now, but if you can, there are so many things I want to tell you. Well, first off we're safe now, and they can't hurt you anymore. I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to protect you from that monster. It kills me inside that I could've stepped in front of you. I wish it were me instead of you sitting in the hospital bed right now. "

He sighed. "If you were awake, I'm sure you would tell me that I am being highly illogical. I'm going to miss the sound of your voice, a lot. I'm going to miss talking with you and holding you, and-and p-p-please wake up because I-I-I love you, and I need you, and-"

Another healer entered the room. "Excuse me sir-we need to run another test on Ms. Granger and need you to please step out."

Ron nodded and got up to leave, slowly un-intertwining his fingers with Hermione's.

"Mione, I'm not going to leave you." He said and walked out. As he turned back for one last glance at her before the door closed, he could've sworn he saw a tear fall down her cheek.

**So what did you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please review!**


	8. Speeches

**Chapter 8 I was kinda tired when I wrote this, so sorry if there are errors. As a time reminder, they are not due to return to Hogwarts for about two weeks. Enjoy **

After the tests were performed on Hermione, Ron re-entered the room. He resumed his original position next to her bed, placing her hand in his. For the next two weeks he barely moved from that spot. He refused to move from that position during the day, and some nights even slept at the hospital. His family had to bring him food if they wanted him to get anything down.

When his eyes were not on Hermione, they were fixated on the monitor above her head. Even the slightest dip of the line made him jump.

Ginny entered the room with a tray of food for Ron. She frowned when she saw the untouched tray from the previous day on the table behind him.

"Ron, you have to eat something. I'm not about to let you starve yourself. Hermione wouldn't want you to."

Ron just shrugged. "I'm not hungry."

"Yeah, sure. I believe that. Because you never eat when you are home, so it makes total sense." She said sarcastically.

"I'm fine Ginny." Ron said exasperatedly.

Ginny walked over to him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Ron, I'm just worried about you. Isolating yourself from everyone isn't good for you. We're here and we want to help you get through this."

Ron nodded and Ginny turned to leave.

"Wait-Gin?"

"Yes?"

"I realized I never really thanked you, for coming to save us."

"There was no other option in my eyes." She told him, a smile playing at the corners of her lips.

Ginny exited the room, coming face to face with Harry. She leaned over and kissed him.

"How is he?" Harry asked.

She sighed. "He still isn't eating. I don't know what else to do. I think the only thing that can help him is Hermione waking up."

Harry pulled her in for a hug. She clung to him tightly, thinking back to how they had officially gotten together.

_ They had been sitting on the couch in the hospital waiting room, just having gotten the news about Hermione. Ron had just gone to see her, so they were alone._

_Tears continued to stream down Ginny's face, but Harry brushed them away with his thumb. She snuggled further into him; taking in all of the comfort his embrace gave her. They sat in silence, until a disturbing thought plagued Ginny. _

"_Harry?" she asked tentatively._

"_Hmm?"_

"_What do you think they will do when You Know Who finds out that Ron and Hermione are gone, and that we took them? Has your scar burned?" _

_Harry stiffened. "No it hasn't. That must mean that he has not been told yet. As for what he will do, who knows? We are talking about __**him**__ here though. But not matter what he tries, I won't let him anywhere near you. I will protect you."_

_Ginny nodded and smiled slightly at him._

"_As your boyfriend I would like to be able to do that." He told her._

_She stared at him in disbelief. Boyfriend? Harry Potter-her child hood crush-the boy who lived- wanted to be her boyfriend? _

"_W-what?" she stammered._

"_Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you be my girlfriend?"_

_Suddenly overcome with happiness, she kissed him._

_He chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes."_

"_You are correct." She told him beaming. He leaned down and kissed her again, both of them becoming temporarily lost in one another._

Ginny was pulled out of her reminiscing by Harry.

"Earth to Ginny,"

"Sorry, a lot on my mind." she said.

He nodded in understanding. Suddenly they heard a pair of boots clonking down the hallway. They both turned and were met with the healer who had been treating Hermione for the past two weeks. He had two other healers and Hermione's parents behind him. One of the other the healers was a short, plump woman with curly hair. The second was a tall, lanky man. Hermione's parents both appeared to be crying.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley." The healer greeted.

"Good day. Hello Mr. and Mrs. Granger." Harry answered.

"I'm afraid the day is not good Mr. Potter. You see…well…."

"What's going on?" Ginny demanded.

"I think you should bring your brother out here. This may be easier for all of you if you are all together."

Harry and Ginny eyed him confusedly, but moved to the door to ask Ron to join them. He reluctantly appeared away from Hermione in the doorway.

"What is it?" he questioned.

"I might as well not drag this out. I'm afraid we are going to have to shut of Ms. Granger's life support machine. Hermione is not going to make it." The healer told him.

Ron's knees buckled and Harry caught him, holding him up.

Disbelief was clear on all of their faces.

"W-What what do you mean? W-why do they have to be turned off?" Ron asked, attempting to keep himself together.

"The machine has been on for two weeks, and if she were going to wake, she would have by now. A witch her age with a condition of her degree normally would have woken a few days ago. I'm very sorry. We will leave it to about 2 hours from now, so you all may say your last goodbyes."

The healers turned to leave, but then Ron's resolve crumpled. Harry and Ginny were in too much shock to speak, and Hermione's parents had both begun bawling.

"You can't! You can't yet! Give her at least a couple more days! PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU! I'LL DO ANYTHING ABSOLUTLEY ANYTHING JUST PLEASE DON'T DO IT!" Ron yelled.

"I'm sorry son." He said.

Ron continued yelling, getting louder and louder.

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU! I WON'T!"

The lanky healer took a step closer to Ron.

"Mr. Weasley, I'm afraid there is nothing you can do. "

"DAMMITT NO! I WON'T LET YOU!"

Two security guards had heard the commotion and began coming towards them.

Ron moved to the wall, picking up the vase of flowers and throwing it. The tears were now pooling down his face. "I won't let you touch her!"

Ignoring his kicking and flailing, the security guards picked him up by the arms.

"Mr. Weasley, If you do not stop we will have to escort you out of the hospital, and you will not get to say goodbye." One of the guards said, shoving him into Hermione's room, pushing Harry and Ginny in after him. When the door shut, they all stared at Hermione and each other tearfully.

_This cannot be happening, _Ron thought.

They allowed Hermione's parents to say goodbye to their daughter first, with each of the Weasley's entering after them. Thousands of tears were shed, until finally, the only ones left to say goodbye were Ginny, Harry, and Ron.

Ginny, still grasping Harry's hand, moved over to Hermione.

"Hermione," she started, her voice cracking. "I am going to miss you so much. You are my best friend, and I think of you as if you were my sister, I love you. "

She couldn't bring herself to continue.

Harry then stepped up to Hermione, tears dripping from his eyes.

"Hermione, you have been one of the best friends anyone could have ever asked for. You have always stood by me, always helped me, and have been such an amazing friend. I am going to miss you so much it hurts to think about it. I don't know what I would've done without you."

Harry and Ginny both stepped back and left the room, leaving Ron alone.

He sat down in his position he had sat in for the last 2 weeks, beginning to speak, Sobs caused him to choke on some of his words.

"He-Hermione. I love you so bloody much, this hurts like hell. I would rather take on the crutiatis curse every day then have to say goodbye to you. B-but I do, and I d-don't even think I can put everything I want to tell you in just a few words. B-but just know that I love you and you will always be in my heart."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead, his tears falling onto her face.

Suddenly the healer stepped in.

"Mr. Weasley, it's time."

Sobs began to wrack Ron's body as the rest of his family, Harry, and Hermione's parents filed in to spend her last moments with her. The healer reached up to the machine. He had his hand on the button when suddenly they heard a croak.

"R-Ron." They heard.

Their eyes darted to Hermione, whose eyes had fluttered open.

**So what did you think? Please Review!**


	9. Reunions

**Here is chapter 8 Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing this story, it means so much to me **

All eyes turned to Hermione. The healer that had his hand on the button abruptly pulled it away, utterly surprised by her spontaneous awakening. Ron squeezed Hermione's hand. "Mione?" he asked tentatively. He felt as if he was dreaming and a spoken word would wake him up.

She smiled at him as a few tears fell. Ron reached out and brushed them away with his thumb, feeling as if him and Hermione were the only two people on the planet.

"I'm awake," she said. He beamed back at her. Everyone in the room was flooded with happiness. Hermione reached up and put her arms around Ron's neck. He clung on to her, making sure he was careful to avoid touching her injury.

Everyone was afraid to break up Ron and Hermione's moment. Mrs. Weasley had tears in her eyes as she looked on. She hugged her husband.

After a few moments passed, an excited chatter filled the room as everyone greeted Hermione and expressed their relief at her awakening. They took turns hugging her, filtering out of the room one by one as they finished. After what seemed like hours, Ron was the only one left in the room.

He resumed his old position next to her bed, staring at her, nothing but love shown in his eyes. "How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"I'm okay, I'm very sore around my torso, but that's to be expected."

Ron nodded. "I wish that there was something I could do."

She reached over and placed her hand in his.

"Ron, this entire summer you have done so much for me, shown more compassion then most people see in a lifetime. You've done more then enough for me, and I know that I owe you for that. I can't even express how much I appreciate it, and how I wish I had done equal to that for you. Unfortunately, I've had a bit of a drawback when it comes to repaying you these past few weeks considering I haven't been conscious." She said, laughing slightly.

Ron laughed lightly as well, but then his expression turned serious.

"Hermione, you have done so much for me lately, just being near me was enough. I cannot even put it into words. You don't owe me anything."

"But-"

"But nothing. Lucky for you, your waking up did more for me than you can imagine-so you can feel covered." Ron told her, smiling.

Hermione smiled brightly back at him. She suddenly remembered something.

"I heard you, you know," she said quietly, looking down at the blankets.

"You heard me? How do you mean?"

"What you said when I was unconscious. About how you wanted to take my place, how you _loved me_."

Ron's ears turned red. He had not thought that she had been able to hear him. He gulped. "You did?"

She nodded. "You were right about being completely illogical."

"About which part? Taking your place or me loving you?"

"Both. But I love you too so I guess we can both be illogical together."

Relief flooded Ron's face as he released the breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding.

"You love me back?"

"More then you know."

Overcome with sheer happiness, Ron leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him back, feeling an equal amount of happiness. When they pulled away for air he caressed her cheek. "You are bloody amazing." He told her.

She laughed. "As are you."

"So I am going to assume that since I'm so amazing you would not object to becoming my girlfriend?"

She pulled a look of mock pondering. "Hmm… I'll have to think about it."

He raised his eyebrows at her. "I would love to be your girlfriend." She told him, smiling. He kissed her again.

They both sat in a comfortable silence for a moment, until something suddenly occurred to Hermione.

"Wait-what's been going on for the past two weeks? Have the death eaters come looking for us? How did we escape? I blacked out very soon after getting cut. And what-"

_Oh Hermione, it's just like you to already be worrying, _Ron thought. He silenced her by putting a finger to her lips.

"Tomorrows problem. Right now just concentrate on healing."

She nodded. Ginny then entered the room. "Ron? Mum needs you for a moment."

"Alright." He said, leaning down to kiss Hermione's forehead.

"I love you." He told her.

"I love you too."

Ron then exited the room, smiling like an idiot.

Despite Ron's many protests, the healers did not allow visitors to stay that night. They said that since Hermione was no longer comatose, she needed to get some rest from the many emotions throughout the day.

After hours of trying, Hermione finally managed to fall asleep.

_ She was running through the corridors of the cave again, trying to reach Ron's strident screams. She once again felt the darkness closing in around her-the screams slicing into her like a blade. She yearned to hold him and make all of his pain go away. When she finally reached the invisible wall with Ron, Bellatrix and Narcissa behind it, she began pounding on it, attempting to break it. When she was unsuccessful, she began to turn to lean against it, trying to formulate a plan. As she turned she was met with a white figure. __**Voldemort.**__ "Hello my lovely." He said icily, and reached out to grab her._

Hermione woke up shrieking.

She was continuously screeching a mixture of, "Don't touch me! Let him go! Let him go!"

Healers ran in. When they reached out to attempt to calm her, she just began thrashing and screaming louder, thus opening the stitches in her torso. The healers did all they could to hold her down and clot the blood, but she just keep thrashing and screaming. She seemed to be in a kind of trance.

"Hermione, please calm down." They pleaded.

"Ron! I need Ron!" she shouted.

"Someone floo him! She has lost to much blood already she has got to stop thrashing!" one of them yelled.

Ron made it to the hospital as soon as he got the message. He bolted in, shoving healers out of his way as he went. He immediately laid down next to Hermione, embracing her.

"Shh, shh it's ok I'm here Mione' calm down." He soothed.

She looked up at him, fighting back tears.

"Ron?" she asked.

"I'm right here it was just a dream." He told her.

Hermione began sobbing into his chest. "I-I-I thought they had you again, we were back in the cave. You were screaming and I couldn't get to you. Then You-Know-Who came and-and-"

"It's okay Mione' we're safe. I've got you."

She nodded into his shirt, which was stained with her still flowing tears.

"Don't go." She begged.

"I promise you I will stay right here. I won't let go."

**So what did you think? Pretty fluffy I know, but I love fluff I hope you enjoyed it, please review!**


	10. Contemplations

**Here is the next chapter. I am going to try to update again soon, but since it's almost the end of the school year my teachers are piling everything on so it is going to be tough. I am going to attempt to update weekly, but like I said I am going to have tons to do so I may not succeed. But anyways, enjoy this chapter. The next chapter will deal more with The Death Eaters, trust me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the amazing characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling **

Hermione slowly fell back to sleep, with Ron's embrace keeping away the horrifying nightmares. As the next three days past, the healers attempted to see what would happen if Hermione fell asleep without Ron there, but the result was always the same. His absence meant the nightmares overtaking her self-conscious and causing her to fall back into the pool of darkness that she could not seem to break out of.

After that experiment, the healers decided to put Hermione under special sleep syrup at bedtime. It was supposed to keep the dreams away. Although her screaming ceased, they still found tears on her cheeks the next morning. After trying that method, it became clear to the healers that the only solution was for Ron to be near her.

Hermione had been sitting in her hospital room reading Hogwarts: A History, with Ron at her bedside flipping through a Quidditch magazine when Hermione's main healer walked in.  
"Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley." He acknowledged.

"Good morning." Hermione said, not looking up from her book.

"I have some good news." The healer told them.

Upon hearing this, they both looked up from their reading.

"Good news?" Ron asked, clearly not expecting to hear it.

The healer nodded. "Ms. Granger, after we repaired your stitches, your wound began healing even more rapidly then before. So rapidly in fact that we have decided that you may return home tomorrow."

Hermione and Ron blinked disbelievingly. "Really?"

"Yes. Now, I need you to take it easy for a while. You may still move around, just no vigorous movement." The healer explained.

Hermione nodded. "Of course."

"Great. Mr. Weasley, may I have a word with you outside please?"

Ron followed the healer outside.

"I think it would be best for Hermione to stay at your house for the remainder of the summer. Also, even though I know it is none of my business, I think it would be best if you two slept in the same bed. The last thing Hermione needs is to tear her stitches again."

"I was already planning on it."

"Good. I thought you would be but I wanted to make sure. Also your mother dropped these off for you two."

The healer handed Ron two letters from Hogwarts. They were the letters with school supplies and such.

Ron sighed. "I knew these would come soon. Do you think Hermione should go? Because I do not want to go and leave her behind."

"Well, I think you should wait a few days and see how Hermione does sleeping in a different environment then the hospital room. You never know, her nightmares could be worse her because her surroundings remind her of why she is where she is. Hogwarts actually might be a good distraction."

"That's what I was thinking. But then I thought, how am I going to be able to stay with her during the night if she needs me?"

"That is something to consider. Take a few days to think it over, run it by her and see what she thinks. Maybe your family will even be able to sway you one way or another. You two aren't due to return for another week still."

Ron nodded. "Alright. Thank you."

"No problem." The healer told him, and retreated down the hallway.

Ron walked back into Hermione's room. "What was that about?" she asked.

"Nothing important. He was just talking to me about packing up everything early."

Hermione looked at him questioningly, but did not push it further.

The next day Hermione and Ron returned to the burrow. After pondering the letters for a few days and running his dilemma by Mrs. Weasley, who said that they should go back, Ron decided to finally mention them to Hermione. She had not yet made it through the night yet, so he was unsure of her reaction.

She was in Ginny's room, sitting on the window seat staring out the window when he walked in.

"Hermione?" he asked, poking his head through the door.

She turned and smiled at him, waving him in. He walked over to her, gently encircling his arms around her waist and kissing her.

"I have to talk to you about something." he told her.

Confusion spread across her features. "What is it?"

"Well, the other day, our Hogwarts letters arrived."

Hermione's face paled.

"W-what?" she asked.

"The Hogwarts letters arrived. I've been thinking about it and I think that even though we've been through so much this summer, I think it might be good for us to go back. Think about it: you love school. Maybe the distraction will make your nightmares go away for good."

Tears started falling down Hermione's face as she looked down at the floor. Ron lifted her chin up.

"Hey," he said soothingly. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to go back. Not yet anyway. It is just too soon."

"Mione, I promise you that you will be safe at Hogwarts. Actually, it is probably even safer then here. I really think it would be good for both of us. I promise you I won't leave you unless you have arithmacy or something, in which case I will be waiting for you as soon as class ends."

Hermione contemplated this for a moment. Her face then took on a look of fear.

"I don't think I will get through the night without you there."

"I figured it all out. I will tell my roommates to just expect you to come in. You can just come in whenever you need me," he smiled at her.

"You really have all this planned out don't you?"

"I know how much school means to you. I don't want you to miss out on it."

Her face took on the look Ron loved that she got when she was thinking thoroughly about something. After about 3 or 4 minutes, she finally spoke.

She leaned up and kissed him. "Alright."

"Great. I'll have mum take us all over to Diagon ally then."

He leaned down and kissed her again, but this time it was longer. The kiss became very passionate, as Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist.

They pulled away to breath, and Ron stared into her eyes.

"I love you." He told her.

"I love you too." She said, leaning her head on his chest.

He grabbed her hand and they both ventured downstairs to find Harry and Ginny.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, the found Ginny and Harry quite absorbed in one another, kissing feverishly.

"Ah hide my eyes Hermione!" Ron said dramatically.

Ginny and Harry broke apart breathlessly, Harry looking very embarrassed and Ginny shooting daggers at her older brother.  
"You NEED to stop doing that!" she shouted at him.

"Well excuse me if its not exactly fun for me to watch my little sister make out with her boyfriend who just happens to be my best mate!" Ron told her.

Ginny looked at Ron's flushed cheeks and Hermione's disheveled hair.

"Oh please like you two weren't just doing the exact same thing!" She yelled at him with exasperation. She then exited the room, while Ron's face became the mirror image of Harry's.

**Good? Bad? Not the most exciting chapter I know but it will get better in the next few. Please review!**


	11. Author's Note

**Author's Note: **

**Okay, so I am so sorry that I haven't updated the past two weeks, I have been crazy busy. I have literally had test after test after test it is ridiculous. I'm writing this note to let you guys know that I am currently working on the next chapter but I haven't had a chance to finish it. I will update this week as soon as I can. Thank you to everyone who has been keeping up with and reviewing this story. Lots more drama to come **


	12. Finalizing Decisions

**So I am so sorry that it took me so long to update. Like I was saying in my authors note, my life has been insanely crazy lately. But here is an update finally so I hope you guys like this **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the amazing characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling **

"We need a plan my lord," Lucius Malfoy told his master. Voldemort was across from him. On his right was Greyback and next to Voldemort was Bellatrix Lestrange. They were sitting in an almost pitch black room, with only one candle to illuminate their pale faces.

"I am already aware of this, thank you Lucius." Voldemort hissed.

"My lord, we greatly apologize for the escape of the teenagers." Bellatrix cooed.

"Another thing I am already aware of. Though that does not change the fact that they've escaped, does it?" Voldemort snapped.

Bellatrix hung her head in shame. She hated when her master was disappointed in her.

"I think we need to wait a bit, before going after Potter or any one else important to him. He will be expecting us to come right back and take his two friends again. Master, I realize you want to kill Harry Potter, but wouldn't it be smart to hold off for a bit so that he will not be expecting our attack?" Greyback offered in his husky voice.

Voldemort took thin, pale, finger and stoked his chin thoughtfully.

"Yes, yes."

"Then when the time is right, we will break into the school, and kill not only Potter, but the other two and his girlfriend as well." Greyback continued.

"Actually, now that you bring up Potter's girlfriend, I used her once years ago for my mission to kill Potter. Who would ever expect me to use her again? Get Draco. I have a mission for him." Voldemort ordered.

Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her into the kitchen, where his mother was baking a raspberry pie.

"Hi mum." He greeted as they entered, the rich smell of the pie filling their senses.

"Hello you two. This will be ready in a few minutes. Do you need something?"

Ron pulled Hermione into his side.

"We've decided to return to Hogwarts." Hermione told her.

Mrs. Weasley face took up an expression of joy mixed with concern.

"That's great, but are you sure you are ready? Hermione dear you woke up screaming again last night."

"I've made arrangements for when Hermione can not fall back to sleep. We've decided the distraction from all of that horror would be good for the both of us." Ron explained.

"Well I can not argue with that. You will need your supplies though."

"That is what we came to ask you about actually. Would you be able to take us down to Diagon Alley today?"

"Well of course. When would you like to go?"

"Well I was going to take a shower, and then I will be ready." Hermione said.

"Alright dear, we will go after you finish. Just remember to leave your cast around your torso, you do not want your stitches getting wet."

Hermione nodded and went upstairs.

"I am very proud of you Ron, you are really taking care of her."

"Thanks mum." Ron said smiling. He then went up to his room, where he found Harry, cleaning the lenses on his glasses.

"Hey mate." Ron told him.

"Hi Ron." Harry said awkwardly, obviously remembering their earlier encounter.

Ron waved it off.

"Don't worry about it. I've already put the image out of my head." Ron told him.

Harry chuckled. "Good to know. Where is Hermione?"

"Shower." Ron said. Harry nodded. There was then a comfortable silence.

"Look, mate, we haven't really gotten to talk alone. I wasn't exactly myself while Hermione was comatose." Ron told him.

"I understand Ron, it's okay."

"Well, I just wanted to thank you for everything you and Ginny did."

"You really don't have to thank me. It was my fault you guys were kidnapped in the first place…" Harry trailed off.

"Harry, don't even go there, it's not like you asked for all of this to happen to you."

Harry smiled meekly. "I suppose so."

Ron walked over and they hugged.

"Well we better head downstairs. After Hermione is done we are heading to Diagon Alley for school supplies."

They headed downstairs. Hermione came down with a white tank top on and a sweatshirt in her hand when Ron's eyes landed on the cast through the white fabric. He felt his heart sink inside of his chest.

"Ready to go?" Hermione asked.

Ron nodded, and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny all flooed to Diagon Alley. Once they arrived, they scanned their lists.

"Well first we need _Potions: Year 6_." Ginny informed them. They found the book and after locating the rest, went to get robes.

"I don't need new ones." Ron whined. "I don't want to try them on."

Hermione laughed at him.

"Ron, you grew like two inches, there is no way your dress robes will fit."

Ron shrugged and smiled at her. "Hey, you never know."

After Ron grudgingly tried on new Robes, they left the store. But as they turned to move into the next store, they saw Draco Malfoy staring at them from a dark corner.

** So what did you guys think? Sorry it's so short, there is only so much that could've happened in this chapter. Future chapters will be longer I promise. Please Review! **


	13. Train Rides

**So here is chapter….what is it now like 12? I can't believe I've been writing this story for so long. Thank you to everyone who is reviewing and keeping up with it It means the world to me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters, but I really wish I did.**

"Now you kids take care of yourselves." Mrs. Weasley told them, tears forming in her eyes. She felt scared to let them out of her sight again, after everything that had happened. She was just happy that the ministry had kept the kidnapping under wraps. The less people that knew, the better. The last thing Hermione needed was to feel like she was being watched.

"We will be fine mum." Ginny said, walking over to hug her. As the 4 kids were entering the train, Mrs. Weasley stopped Ron.

"Take care of her Ron, I'm worried."

"Don't worry mom, I will always look after her." Ron told her as he moved to climb aboard the train.

Mrs. Weasley nodded as her tears slowly spilled over. She couldn't help but be immensely proud of her son for being so strong. She had not seen the trauma from the kidnapping take him over, and all he seemed to worry about was how Hermione was feeling and how she was handling it. Mr. Weasley then walked over and put his arm around her waist.

"We raised some pretty amazing kids." He told her, kissing her forehead.

She leaned into him. "Yeah, we sure did."

On the train, Ron found Harry and Ginny in a compartment with Hermione sitting across from them, staring out the window. She seemed to be immersed in her thoughts. He sat down next to her as Neville and Luna appeared in the doorway.

"Hey guys." Neville greeted.

"Hi Neville." Ginny acknowledged.

"Mind if we sit?" Luna asked in her usual dream like tone.

Ron gestured to the two seats left in the compartment. Hermione was still staring out the window unmoving, and Ron began to feel worried. Neville then noticed Harry's arm around Ginny's shoulders.

"So you two are together now?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "Yes."

"Ginny you finally told him you how you felt about him?" Luna asked innocently.

Ginny blushed, while the rest of the compartment laughed, except Hermione, who was still lost outside the train car window.

"So what did you guys do this summer?" Ron asked.

"Well, Gran and I and I went fishing in the lake near my house a couple times, but nothing overly exciting. What about you guys? What did you do?"

Hermione then finally tore her eyes away from the window. Fear shone brightly in them and she buried her head in Ron's chest.

"What did I say?" Neville mouthed.

Ron just waved it off. "Don't worry about it," he mouthed back.

He lifted Hermione up off the seat with him. "Mione, lets take a walk."

She nodded into him as he held her against his chest.

"We'll be back in a bit." Ron told them.

Ron found them a very tiny empty compartment. There was only room for three or four at the most, and it was deserted. Ron walked into it and placed Hermione on his lap. He kissed her softly.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She sniffed as a tear fell onto her cheek. Ron wiped it away with his thumb.

"I just- I'm still scared Ron."

"It's going to be alright Mione, I am going to take care of you. I will never let them hurt you again."

"I love you." She told him.

"I love you too. Now why don't you get some sleep, I've got you."

She nodded and yawned as sleep began to overtake her.

Harry and Ginny were still in the compartment with Luna and Neville. Harry had come up with a few things to say they did over the summer, but was trying to bring up other things, like the incoming school year.

Ginny was lying in Harry's arms with their hands clasped together when she began to get up.

"Where are you going Gin?" Harry said alertly. He did not know that he was comfortable letting her go alone. He was beginning to feel very paranoid.

"Just to the bathroom. I'll be back in a minute."

Harry hesitantly let go of her hand. While she was gone, Harry realized that he was being ridiculous. They were on the train to Hogwarts; there wasn't anyone who could really hurt her.

She came back about 5 minutes later.

"Sorry I took so long, we picked a compartment far from the bathrooms." She said, leaning down to kiss Harry.

"Oh its quite alright. I was just telling Harry all the new and fascinating information I learned about rakspurts this summer. My father purchased a new pair of spectrespects for me so I can locate them easier."

Ginny just nodded. After a couple hours Ron and Hermione appeared back in the compartment.

"Is everything ok Hermione? I apologize if I said something to offend you." Neville said.

"No you didn't Neville, I'm sorry, I am just emotional." Hermione told him with a slight smile.

He exhaled. "Okay."

When the train arrived at Hogwarts, Harry noticed that Ginny's face looked very flushed.

"Ginny are you alright?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, your face looks very flushed and your eyes look very glassy, are you feeling sick at all?" Harry asked with concern.

"Not really, I'm fine Harry don't worry about it."

Harry let it go, but he couldn't help but continue to be concerned. When they exited the train Ron and Harry kept Hermione and Ginny very close to them. They did not want to be separated in the big crowd. They finally found a carriage and Harry took Ginny's hand to help her in.

As she raised her foot up, she stumbled a bit. Harry then turned her to look at him. "Ginny, tell me honestly, are you really feeling fine?"

"Yes Harry, I just stumbled a bit."

Harry didn't know what else to say, he supposed he should trust her, but the look on her face told him otherwise. He decided to just keep watch on her for a few days.

**So what did you think? I updated in a week yayy! :) I feel very accomplished. Please review! **


	14. First Night

**Here is the next chapter Thank goodness school is over in two days, hopefully I will be able to be on track with my updating during the summer. I hope you guys enjoy this though. We only have to wait 26 days till the next movie! Also, on YouTube I found a couple songs to describe Ron and Hermione and Harry and Ginny, and found them to be truly captivating, so I will post them on my profile **

**Disclaimer: If I could own Harry Potter… Well I don't even have words to describe how amazing that would be, too bad J.K. Rowling came up with it before me;)**

As the carriages drew closer and closer to their second home, happiness began implanting itself on Hermione's features.

'_Well she does love it here,' _Ron thought.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt Hermione's small hand slide into his own. He looked up at her smiling, and felt immense warmth flood through his body as he watched her smile back, not having realized how much he had missed her smile.

They arrived at the castle and all of the students filed into the Great all for their start-of-year feast. The sorting hat sang its song, Dumbledore gave his speech, and everything was how it had always been.

As the night wore on, elation was clear on Hermione's face. When Neville told them a funny story about fishing with his Gran, she even laughed.

To Ron the sound of her laughter was beautiful…but lately foreign. Ron began to feel confident that Hermione would make it through the night.

They ate until they couldn't get any more food down, and then they were dismissed to their common rooms.

All tired from the day's travels, many students were departing to their respective dorms.

When they entered the Gryffindor common room, Ginny leaned up to kiss Harry.

"Get some sleep, you'll feel better in the morning." He told her.

She playfully rolled her eyes. "I'm not sick Harry, would I have just kissed you if I was sick? I'm not that mean."

"Well… I don't know." He told her, a smirk playing up the corners of his lips.

She smacked him on the shoulder, pecked him on the lips one last time, and headed up to the fifth year girls dormitory. Harry watched her go before leaving to climb into his familiar bed.

Ron turned to Hermione.

"How are you doing?" he asked. She sighed happily.

"I can honestly say I feel good."

"You don't know how happy it makes me to hear you say that."

She laughed. "Good night Ron."

"Goodnight Hermione."

He leaned down and kissed her, then they both parted ways for the night.

_ "Join us." Bellatrix cooed. _

"_Look at how much better off the people around you are. You know all the information about Harry Potter. You could be of great use to us."_

_Hermione shook her head fiercely. "I'd rather you killed me."_

_Bellatrix laughed. "Now, how did I know you would say that?"_

_Hermione gulped._

"_I know you better then you think girl." Bellatrix spat._

_Suddenly, Ron was dragged out before her, Greyback and Lucius holding him by his elbows. _

_Hermione's chest closed up when he looked at her with pleading eyes and mouthed, "Don't do it. Don't agree to join them."_

_Bellatrix then walked over and placed a knife to his throat. _

"_Now you've got a choice. You can help us take down Harry Potter or he dies."_

_ Hermione couldn't get out words. Choose between Ron or Harry surviving?_

_Suddenly, Ron kicked out of the grasp of Lucius and Greyback, grabbing Greyback's wand and pointing it at Bellatrix. "Pet-"_

"_Avada Kedavera!" Bellatrix shouted, and Ron fell, his eyes rolling back in his head and the color draining from his face._

"_NO!" Hermione shrieked._

_Bellatrix then pointed the wand at her. "Crucio!" she shouted._

Eyes snapped open as piercing screams filled the Gryffindor common room. Every dorm awoke, for most had never heard screams so shrill and loud. All the students became very scared; many immediately assuming that there was an attacker in the castle.

The sixth year Gryffindor girls however, were aware that there was no attacker. Hermione was thrashing violently, her penetrating screams filling the dorm. The girls rushed over to try to wake her. Tears had begun cascading down her face.

They attempted to hold her down, but it was no use, for her constant thrashing kept shaking them off.

"Hermione, please wake up." Parvati pleaded.

"Someone go get Professor McGonagall!" Lavender said.

There was no need though, for she entered the room moments later, unfortunately followed by many students who had come to see what was going on.

Ron was awoken by the screams as well, and was rushing to get to Hermione, but was held back by the growing crowd.

"Hermione dear, wake up." Professor McGonagall beseeched. They knew that shaking her was no use; she was doing enough of that on her own.

Ron finally managed to push through and enter the room. He sprinted over to Hermione's bed. He immediately began lifting up her nightgown.

"Mr. Weasley!" McGonagall yelled, but then her eyes met the bandages around Hermione's torso. "Oh my goodness, what happened?"

"It's a very long story, but we need to make sure her stitches stay closed, the thrashing could open them." He explained, sitting down on the bed and pinning her arms down. "The stitches are probably on their last limb."

"Hermione! Hermione love, wake up." He said loudly. Suddenly her eyes snapped open and she was gasping for air.

"R-Ron you-your alive." She choked out.

"I'm right here. It was just a dream."

McGonagall let out a sigh of relief. "Mr. Weasley, could you please transport her to Madame Pomfrey's? I will be along with Professor Dumbledore very shortly."

Ron nodded and picked Hermione up off the bed. She crying turned to sobbing as she buried herself in his chest.

"Shh. Hermione your ok, I'm ok. Were both safe." Ron repeated gently. As he reached the doorframe the crowd parted to let him through.

He met Harry and Ginny's worried eyes, nodded, and continued on to the hospital wing. When he reached Madame Pomfrey's, he laid down with her on one of the beds, still trying to soothe her.

As promised, McGonagall and Dumbledore then entered the room. When they saw Hermione's state, their expressions became solemn.

"Mr. Weasley, you have some explaining to do."

**So how was it? Please review! I love getting them **


	15. Crash

**Alrighty…here is chapter 15 Wow 15; this story has gone by fast to me. Sorry I have not been on my weekly updating schedule, but every two weeks is still pretty good, I am still getting done. This chapter is pretty short, pretty much building up to the big stuff to come in the next few chapters So anyways, not my most exciting chapter but I still hope you guys enjoy this **

Ron tightened his embrace and began to consider the possibilities. He knew that they were trying to keep the kidnapping to themselves, but he also knew that he couldn't lie to Dumbledore since Hermione's nightmares could easily return. If he didn't tell him, it would just lead to more questions the next time she woke up screaming.

"W-well, Hermione and I didn't exactly have a relaxing summer."

"How do you mean?" McGonagall pressed.

"Well in the beginning of the summer, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and I were playing Quidditch in my backyard. Hermione and I got separated from them and we encountered Bellatrix Lestrange and Fenrir Greyback. That was when we were kidnapped."

McGonagall gasped.

"Where were you taken?" Dumbledore inquired.

"To the cave that held significance to Voldemort's childhood." Ron answered, rubbing Hermione's arms as she gave a shudder.

Dumbledore nodded in understanding, but McGonagall continued to look shocked.

"I would rather not replay the gruesome details for you, as I would rather not relive them myself, but we were taken so that Harry would come after us."

"Well I would have guessed as much. Ms. Granger, were these nightmares occurring in your last nights at home before returning to Hogwarts?" Dumbledore sought.

Hermione nodded.

"And they are of your memories?"

Hermione shook her head. "More of what could've happened actually." She told them, fear coating her tone.

"And Mr. Weasley, is it correct that you are the only one capable of waking Hermione up?"

"Yes sir."

"Well then, Professor McGonagall, I think the only solution to this issue is to give it time. And for the time being I think it would be best to alter some sleeping arrangements." Dumbledore suggested.

"But Professor Dumbledore, boys and girls cannot share a dorm, that is the whole purpose of having respective dorms."

"When Ron is holding me I don't scream." Hermione said sheepishly. "I just stir, and when he feels it he wakes me up. That's how it was the past two weeks."

"We certainly cannot have an episode like tonight's every night." Dumbledore stated.

"Alright then." McGonagall agreed reluctantly.

The idea of a co-ed room for teens did not appeal to her. But what else was she to do?

"You both may report to Madame Pomfrey's office at bedtime. We will alert her that you will be coming. You may also go now, for if you go back to the common rooms you will have to answer many questions, and at this point that is certainly not what you want."

They both nodded. "Thank you."

Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and they turned to leave.

"Wait- would you two be able to tell Mr. Potter that I would like to see him?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes." They replied in unison, and walked out of the room, Ron supporting Hermione with his arm around her.

When they arrived at Madame Pomfrey's office they chose the bed closest to the back wall.

Ron sat down on the bed and opened his arms for Hermione to join him. She lied down and snuggled into his chest.

"Do you want to talk about it? I can understand if you don't." he asked.

There was a pause for a moment.

"He wanted me to choose." She whispered.

"Choose?" Ron persisted gently while brushing her hair off her face.

"Between you and Harry surviving. He killed you, because you tried to fight him."

Ron leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"It was just a dream. I'm here, and alive with you. And I'm not going anywhere."

She reached up to kiss him, and sunk back down into his embrace.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"For?"

"That you have to sleep here with me instead of your own bed."

Ron chuckled.

"You honestly thinking that a teenage boy has a problem sleeping in the same bed as his girlfriend?"

"Seriously."

"Really Mione', its no problem at all. I love you."

"I love you too." She said, and eventually fell asleep, Ron's arms ensuring that she would make it through the night.

The next morning, Harry and Ginny were in The Great Hall waiting for Ron and Hermione to arrive.

"So how are you feeling?" Harry asked.

"I feel a little dizzy actually. My head feels cloudy."

Concern became evident on Harry's face. "I thought you said you didn't feel sick last night?"

"Well, last night I really didn't. But after sleeping it seemed to get worse. It's weird, usually it's the other way around."

"Should I take you to Madame Pomfrey?"

"No. It's not that bad. If it gets worse I will tell you. I promise."

Harry was hesitant. "Ok…"

"Anyway, enough about me. I am worried about Hermione."

"So am I, did you see the look in her eyes last night?" he asked.

"Yeah, and Ron too. He stays so strong for her, but you can see he is hurting as well."

"I agree with you. He must really care about her because he isn't exactly a closed book about his emotions. You know, that is the only reason I keep pestering you about this sickness thing. Its only because I care about you."

She leaned over to kiss him. "And I appreciate that. Actually, now that you bring it up, I would do the same for you."

He reached over and put his arm around her, pulling her close to him.

"So should we go find Ron and Hermione?" Ginny asked.

Harry nodded and they both got off the bench.

That was when Ginny crashed to the floor.

**Predictions? I like to hear them And reviews, so please review! It means a lot **


	16. Rude Awakening

**Sorry for the long wait, I know you guys must hate me for taking so long but here it is finally **

Harry frantically kneeled down next to Ginny, trying to find out what happened. Her very glassy eyes met his green ones for a moment, but suddenly she couldn't force it back any longer and began to retch up blood. Most of the hall had finally made notice of what was going on, and had fallen silent. Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick raced over to Ginny's aid.

"Potter what happened?" they questioned.

"I-I don't know, she said she wasn't feeling that well, and as we got up she just crashed.

"Hang in there Ginny, you're going to be ok." Harry consoled. Ginny couldn't respond, still being unable to stop herself from retching blood.

Students began crowding around them, all of them wanting to know what was happening.

Ginny abruptly stopped getting sick and fell unconscious. Harry's face lost all of its color. "G-Ginny, wake up, wake up!"

Ron and Hermione had just entered the hall, and upon hearing Harry shouting Ginny's name, they pushed through the crowd, frantically trying to reach them.

"Harry what's going on?" Ron asked hurriedly, worry etched into every inch of his also pale face. Hermione kneeled down with them, apprehensive being an understatement of how she looked.

"S-she w-won't wake u-up," Harry stuttered nervously.

In all of his fear, the curious whispers behind him irritated Harry to no end. When Ginny failed to even stir, Harry picked her up.

"I'm going to take her to Madame Pomfrey," he said determinedly.

Ron and Hermione nodded frenetically.

"We will meet you there Harry," Hermione told him.

He nodded and turned to face the growing crowd around him.

"Unless you all want to be hexed I suggest you get out of the way so he can get help." Ron snarled at them loudly. The students parted down the middle, allowing Harry space to get through.

Harry sprinted out of the Great Hall, persistently trying to revive Ginny, but to no avail.

As the doors to the hall closed behind him, the students found out that their had been others hiding behind them. Bellatrix and Fenrir Greyback stood before them, sinister smiles plastered on their faces.

Hermione's knees caved in and Ron had to hold her up. He stood in front of her shielding her from them.

"Why hello there children." Bellatrix cooed.

"I knew something was wrong, I knew it." Harry repeated over and over in his head, mentally clobbering himself for not forcing her to go to Madame Pomfrey earlier. If something happened to her, it was all-his fault.

_If something happened to her…_ his chest closed up at the thought. It made him push himself even harder to get to the hospital wing.

As he forced the door to the infirmary open with his foot, he jumped back, for he was met with a horrible sight. Staring at the ground he saw Madame Pomfrey clearly dead. Her eyes had rolled back in her head.

Harry slowly raised his head, only to find, Voldemort himself, Lucius and Draco Malfoy, Wormtail, and Antonin Dolohov.

"Well…well…well, look who we have here my friends, the boy who lived and his girlfriend, isn't that sweet?" Voldemort sneered sarcastically. The death eaters around him laughed.

"What did you do to her?" Harry asked through his teeth.

"Dolohov, fetch me the girl and Lucius, grab the boy."

Harry pulled Ginny into him and held onto her with everything that he had, but Lucius grabbed his arms and Dolohov wrenched Ginny from his grasp.

"Don't touch her!" Harry shouted, but he was silenced when Lucius put a body binding spell on him and put a firm hold on his mouth. Harry attempted to struggle but it was no use.

"Let's wake the girl up and see how she is feeling shall we?" Voldemort asked, and roused Ginny awake. Her eyes opened slightly, and tears began cascading down her face, clearly exhibiting the pain she was enduring.

"Ah we meet again Ginny Weasley, would you mind telling me in detail about how it you feel right now?"

Ginny bit her lip in pain and shook her head.

"Tell me!" Voldemort shouted.

"I-it f-feels like a-a-a thousand k-knives a-are p-p-piercing m-me…" Ginny choked out.

Voldemort held his wand out and twisted it at her. Ginny shrieked.

"Now how does that feel?" Voldemort asked. Ginny merely shook her head, the pain making it unbearable to form choherent words.

Silent tears ran down Harry's face as he watched her in so much pain.

"So you see Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley is currently on the brink of death. One last flick of my wand and it is goodbye. Young Draco laid the curse on her during your ride to Hogwarts, and its been getting worse ever since. Ms. Weasley is just good at hiding her emotions, and of course not wanting to worry you, kept it to herself. I however knew that you would eventually make her see the nurse about it if it was clearly bad, and therefore our meeting place was born. Wasn't it a great way to talk to you face to face?"

Back in the Great Hall, more and more death eaters came to block the entrance. The teachers all gathered to stand in front of the students, as one of them snuck off to send a patronus to The Order's Headquarters.

Bellatrix managed to locate Ron and Hermione in the sea of students.

"The blood traitor and the mudblood, my two favorite students at Hogwarts!" She yelled sinisterly. McGonagall stepped out in front of everyone.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on my students." She sneered, and then the curses started flying. The war had begun.

**So what did you think? I know Harry's reactions to things happening to Ginny may seem a bit tame, and I was going to make it worse but then I realized that Ron is much more open about his emotions then Harry is, Harry is more the type to feel guilty and blame himself, so that what I did. Please review your comments keep me going **


	17. The Battle Begins

**I'm sooooooooo sorry it has taken me forever to update. I had one week long camp, one sleep away camp, and to top it all off, summer reading… **_**The Iliad, **_**ugh. I'm also starting school in like a week, so it's just been plain crazy. Only about one or two more chapters left though and then I'm finished. I tried my best with a different final battle, its not as good as I'd originally hoped but I think it ended up coming out ok in the end.**

** Also, there are no horcruxes in this story on purpose, I didn't forget about them. There is also apparating within Hogwarts grounds, which I know you can't do but they did in the movies so for the purposes of this story they can.  
Okay then, please enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its amazing characters **

Pure Chaos. The Great Hall was nothing but it. As a green jet of light went whizzing by their heads, Ron pulled Hermione down to the floor.

"Thanks," she breathed.

"No problem,"

Another jet began coming at them and Hermione raised her wand to deflect it.

"We have to warn Harry and Ginny that they're here. They'll have no way of knowing otherwise." She told him.

He took her hand and they crawled to the nearest wall. They looked left and right for an opening in the crowd. When no such opening appeared, they began pushing through people to get to the doors. As the maneuvered their way through all the people, they noticed the duels taking place around them. Luna was dueling Scabior.

She fell from the impact of a spell, and Scabior began to round on her. Neville then came out of nowhere shouting, "petrificus totalus!", and Scabior fell backwards.

"Are you ok?" Neville asked. Luna nodded.

"That was very impressive. You are a wonderful dueler Neville."

Neville blushed and stuttered, "t-thanks," They were both pulled back to reality as wizards crashed to the floor around them.

Next they saw Dean and Seamus dueling Macnair and Rookwood. The death eaters seemed to be winning. It seemed that Seamus was dueling Macnair, and Dean Rookwood. But suddenly Dean reached over and stunned Seamus's opponent, and vice versa. Both death eaters dropped.

Ron and Hermione finally reached the doors to the Great Hall. In the entrance hall, Order members had begun rushing in. There was Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley, Ron's family, Sturgis Podmore, Moody, and Emmaline Vance. Ron and Hermione attempted to catch their attention, but dead set on their destination they all just kept moving.

Suddenly, their eyes averted to the ceiling, which had begun cracking. A huge piece of the railing broke and fell down. Following the crash a huge flood of fighters bounded out of the Great Hall and the battlefield expanded. Ron and Hermione tore off towards the hospital wing.

When they were halfway there, Ron halted. Hermione turned towards him, confusion etched on her face.

"This is a war," he stated.

"That's a blatant way to put it," she said, urging him on.

Ron stared at her. "This is a war," he repeated.

"Yes Ron, we can see that, where are you going with this?"

He grabbed her face and kissed her like he had never kissed her before. She kissed him back frantically; as if it were the last time they would ever hold each other. But at the time, they felt uncertain to that fact. He pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I can't lose you," he said. She cupped his face in her hand.

"You won't. I'm done letting them rule me." She reached back up to kiss him gently. He grinned and nodded, grasping her hand again.

"I am so happy to hear you say that."

They took off running again, and were finally met with the door to the hospital wing. They halted abruptly as they heard a hissing erupting from behind the door.

They stared at each other in horror. They remembered that hissing all too well. Both of their faces paled, and they kept silent. They continued to make eye contact with one another until a mutual agreement with their eyes was made between them. They knew they couldn't just stand there and do nothing.

_Diversion, _Hermione mouthed.

Ron nodded and held up three fingers. 1…2…3…

They burst through the door with their wands outstretched, startling all the death eaters. The one performing the spell to bind Harry lost his concentration, and Harry was set free, pulling his wand out to hold off attack.

The diversion had seemed to be working well, at least until at the sight of intruders, Voldemort apparated with Ginny.

"Where did he take her?" Harry and Ron yelled in unison, getting ready to dash out. Lucius and Dolohov had followed Voldemort, leaving Draco alone facing them, but looking determined. Ron threw a curse at Draco, but he dodged it.

"Harry go!" Hermione screamed, assisting Ron in taking on Draco.

Harry sprinted out, only vaguely hearing Ron yell, "What the hell did you do to my sister!" He sped down the hall, with no direction in mind, wracking his brain for where Ginny could be. It's not like he had never had to discover locations before…

"He would not have taken her out of the castle, he wants me to be able to find him quickly, but not necessarily easily," he said to himself.

As he was sprinting, he passed the library. He noticed the many towering shelves within.

_Places to hide, _he repeated in his head. Although it seemed unlikely, he figured he should check to be sure. After running through many shelves he found them, Voldemort clutching Ginny with his white, scaly hand over her mouth.

"Well, well, well, Mr. Potter. Now you have a choice to make. Hand yourself over to me or I take the girl's life."

**So what did you think? Please alert and review and let me know! Your comments motivate me I will update as soon as I can, I apologize that this chapter was short **


	18. How It All Ends

**Ok, so I've officially climbed out of the hole I've been trapped in. Let me just say, I am SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in forever. This year was my first year in high school, and I honestly didn't have any time to write anything apart from stupid honors English essays throughout it. I also made the dance team at school, which occupied an insane amount of my time. Not to mention, I have been pondering with myself on how to end this story, stupid writers block:/ I woke up this morning with a lot of inspiration. SO AGAIN I'M SO SORRY, I KNOW I'M JUST MAKING EXCUSES. BUT AT LEAST, HERE IS THE END FOR YOU GUYS (: Thank you to anyone who is going to come back and read this after all this time, you guys are the best (: I hope you enjoy this last chapter!**

Harry didn't even stop to think. He just slowly inched closer to Voldemort with a determined look on his face. As he came right up next to him, he stopped.

"Let her go first," he said.

Ginny was crying and shaking her head frantically, unable to form words from pain. Harry's eyes locked with hers for a long moment as he mouthed, _I'm sorry. _Harry turned his gaze back to Voldemort. He threw Ginny onto the ground with a body bind spell and grabbed Harry's arm. Harry turned his head towards the doors to the library, looking for one last desperate way for escape. All he saw were two death eaters stationed there, triumphant looks on both of their faces. Voldemort just laughed.

"I've got everything covered this time, Potter. I've got my servants blocking all escape, and if some outside forces decide to work in your favor, I've got the girl to keep you from doing anything…_rash,"_

_This is it, it's not even worth it to fight,_ Harry thought. He closed his eyes, and just said nothing.

"I want to relish in this for a few moments. Finally, after years, Potter, you are mine. I have won, and you have lost. It's all over. No one will save you now; everyone you love is out in the castle rubble trying to save what is already lost. I doubt anyone has even noticed that you are no longer fighting."

Harry kept up his unchanging expression, eyes still closed.

"Any last words Potter? Would you like to share with us all your regrets? How your entire life was just a waste? How you spent all your time fighting a battle that would never be won?"

Harry opened his eyes slightly, and saw a flash of black move behind Voldemort's white skin.

"Mom, dad, I love you. Ron, Hermione, I love you. Sirius, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I love you," he opened his eyes fully now and looked at Ginny, who was still unable to move or speak. "Ginny, I love you."

She continued to just cry and mouthed it back to him.

"Well, isn't that nice?" Voldemort sneered.

Harry just looked at him, done speaking. He saw the flash of black move again.

Suddenly, he heard an extra voice speak behind Voldemort.

"My lord," It said. Snape.

_I suppose he just wants to watch the deed to be done. I'm sure the only reason he helped us the last time was to bring us to this time and place, _Harry thought.

"This may not be the right time and place," Snape said, causing confusion to implant itself over the features of everyone in the room.

"And why not may I ask, Severus?" Voldemort said.

"If you take him somewhere else and hold off on the killing for a few days, you could enjoy your victory longer,"

Voldemort paused for a moment. "I would think you of all people would want this boy dead," he said.

"I do, my lord. I am only trying to make sure you know the degree of the triumph here,"

"I'm fully aware, Severus. I can enjoy it as the boy lays at my feet,"

Harry's heartbeat was quickening with each second. His end was inching nearer and nearer.

"I can enjoy it starting now," he continued, sneering.

He pulled his arm back aiming his wand at Harry. His lips formed the killing curse, and the red beams started shooting towards Harry.

They never collided with him though, because someone had jumped in front of him. Harry's eyes snapped downward to find Professor Snape lying at his own feet. His eyes darted over towards Voldemort and he was standing there, thoroughly shell- shocked as well. Voldemort's eyes were filled with anger and Harry's with absolute disbelief.

Suddenly, hexes were flying around the library as the death eaters were falling. Ginny was now standing weakly holding Snape's wand and shooting them down. The body bind curse must have broken with Voldemort being so distracted. She was creating a distraction for him. Before Voldemort had any time to react, Harry wound back his own wand and shouted, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Voldemort's eyes widened as he tried to utter a spell in his own defense, but it was too late. His body started to disintegrate into the form of dried leaves. Harry heard him utter, "Potter" as his last words.

A smile began to form on Harry's face as he realized what he had just done. He had just killed Voldemort. After 5 entire years, Voldemort was dead. He couldn't believe it.

He looked down again and fully realized what else had just happened. Snape had taken the killing curse Voldemort had meant for him. He couldn't process it; he would have never expected this. He thought Snape had hated him.

Ginny ran over crying tears of happiness now, and he pressed his lips to her forehead. "I'm so sorry," he said to her.

She shook her head frantically. "Harry don't even go there. You just killed the most evil wizard of all time!"

He smiled slightly. "Not without help," he said looking down at Snape. Just then, Ron, Hermione and the order came rushing in, binding the remaining death eaters that Ginny hexed so that they could be brought to Azkaban.

Ron and Hermione immediately rushed over. "Oh my gosh are you both okay?" Hermione questioned frantically.

Their eyes then met the two heaps on the floor: Voldemort's robes and Snape's body. "H-Harry, you did it?" they both uttered simultaneously.

He nodded, "He's gone," he said with a smile curving at the side of his lip.

"And Snape?" Ron asked.

Before Harry could answer all the Order members were over by him checking to see if they were okay, congratulating him, and crying in happiness. Harry heard Dumbledore's voice boom over everyone else's.

"Harry, please follow me to my office,"

Harry followed him, happy to get away from all the commotion for a minute. As they entered Dumbledore's office, the older man gave him a hug. "Harry, you are so strong and courageous. You defeated Lord Voldemort,"

"Thank you Sir," Harry started, "But Snape-"

"Severus asked me to show you these memories if it ever came down to this,"

They walked over to the pensieve and Dumbledore released the grey liquid. After seeing all of Snape's memories Harry asked, "So Snape was only pretending to work for Voldemort?"

Dumbledore nodded. "It was all to keep you safe. He did not want to let your mother down again. He loved her more then anything,"

A small tear came at the corner of Harry's eye. "So I spent all these years hating the man who was truly helping me all along?"

"That was the plan Harry, you couldn't have known. He told me once, 'If I die, me dying for Lily would be me dying happy,'"

Harry nodded, still feeling guilty that Snape had given his life to save his.

"Harry, it was his own choice to jump in front of you, you can't blame yourself. Think about what you just did out there," He said, patting Harry's shoulder and exiting the room.

Over the next month or so, the funeral for all those who died in the battle was held. It was an extremely tear filled afternoon, especially since three of those people were Fred, Lupin, and Tonks. Harry had stood over Snape's coffin very upset as well. He was one of the only people who knew why Snape had really died. He now looked at the man as his hero, and would never forget it.

After the funeral was over, everyone was pitching in with the maintenance of the castle. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were helping out in the Gryffindor common room. Ron started placing some things on the newly repaired mantle.

"No Ron those don't go there," Hermione said.

"How do you know?" He said back sharply.

"I see you two dating hasn't changed your bickering," Harry said laughing.

"I'd like to see the person who ends that," Ginny joked. Hermione glared at them but Ron laughed. "Come on, love, you know its true. Dating or not, we don't agree on stuff,"

Hermione shrugged and kissed him. "I still love you,"

Ron grinned, "I still love hearing that,"

Ginny smiled at them as she attempted to place an object on a tall shelf. She suddenly felt Harry come up from behind her and lift her up.

"I've got you," he said as she smiled down at him. She placed the object down and swiveled around in his arms, leaning down to kiss him.

"Can you believe we made it through all this?"

Harry shook his head. "I still wonder how every day,"

She ran her hand through his hair. "Maybe because of this amazing man named Harry,"

His smile faltered as he remembered Snape, but then brightened again as he said, "If I do recall, my strong girlfriend did fight off those death eaters,"

She laughed and kissed him again.

"I love you," he blurted out. Her eyes brightened immediately. She hadn't been sure if the first time he had said it was only because he thought he'd never see her again.

"I love you too, Harry,"

He smiled at her and gazed around the room. He glanced at Ron and Hermione, and at Ginny, who was still beaming at him. These people were really his incentive to live, and he loved them to death.

**I hope you all liked this! That's the last chapter ;( I tried to make it at least somewhat different to what actually happened, but you can only stray so far. Thank you to all of you who kept up with, reviewed, favorited and alerted this story. You guys are the best and seeing all of that brightens my day so much I can't even tell you. Thank you so much everyone! (:**


	19. Authors Note! New Story!

Hi everyone! This story may not be Harry Potter related, but I tried it onto my profile but it was removed because the characters are technically real people even though it's a completely fictional story. If you love One Direction, please read this story! (:

Here is the summary:

Katie is the long time best friend of Harry Styles. Katie has moved on from her feelings from Harry from thinking he doesn't feel the same, but he has realized he is hopelessly in love with her. Unfortunately, her boyfriend Jimmy is now a problem. Can he prove to her he is the right guy for her on their 2 week holiday together? Lia and Liam have been inseparable since diapers. They've shared their first everything. First broken bone, first bad test grade and first kiss. Oh yeah, did I mention they are both head over heels in love with each other? Too bad they don't think the other feels the same way. What could happen on a two week holiday together, especially when Niall comes into the picture?

If you're interested, please click this link: story/1334852-you%27ve-got-that-one-thing-one-direction

It is written by my friend Lia and I, I'd love it if you guys read it and give me feedback! (: Please fan, vote and comment.

also check out my other One Direction Story, "I'm Gonna Save You Tonight"

Annabelle Horan has just gotten in an accident with her abusive boyfriend. Her parents decide to send her to stay with her brother Niall and his mates to distract her from the fear that plagues her each day. Can her best friend Louis Tomlinson keep her from falling even further? Can he save her? Watch as Annabelle learns to laugh again, to truly live life again, and maybe even to love.

story/1559443-i%27m-gonna-save-you-tonight-a-louis-tomlinson

This one is written by only myself, once again pleasepleaseplease vote, comment and fan(:

Thanks!It means the world to me!

~Katie


End file.
